Learn to Love
by Kuchiki Padackles.13
Summary: Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar. - Slash - Universo Alternativo.
1. Capítulo I

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

**Titulo: **Learn to Love  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Repostagem.

**Sumário: **Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar.

**FanMix - Link:** http : / www . mediafire . com / ? mz5yzx0gjzy Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: http : / picasaweb . google . com . br /lh/photo/hbu_Fq7MKXKo9fF8MuJG9_BOJECZOcaSVNS7U3oTmcc?feat=directlink** Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Jared Padalecki releu o que havia escrito, e sorriu em desânimo. Qual era mesmo o tema?

Lideres de torcida. Estava preso àquele tema há semanas. Outros haviam sido escrito por ele, mas aquele estava bloqueado em sua mente. Ele havia trancado qualquer comentário sobre o assunto. Outros temas eram mais fáceis de lidar, assim como outros eram mais difíceis, mas sempre conseguia escrever o que pensava de forma harmoniosa, mesmo que seu trabalho parecesse uma grande sátira de tudo que tratava.

Sua coluna semanal abrangia todos os assuntos, mas não o lado sério da força, porque particularmente _odiava_. Mesmo nos assuntos que necessitava de seriedade, não conseguia, pois a ironia e sarcasmo tomavam conta do ar com seu humor negro. Achava que era melhor para a situação.

Voltou a olhar as anotações para sua coluna, aquele tema estava acabando com seus neurônios. Escrevia para o _Times_ por pura diversão, pois sempre via o lado divertido das coisas. E divertia-se em escrever sobre os carros bizarros. Gostava de escrever sobre os erros nos jogos de beisebol, sobre os novos aparelhos modernos que saíam no mercado, e tudo com o seu jeito bem humorado.

Escutou a porta de vidro tocar no sino, que sempre avisava quando alguém entrava, e levantou os olhos. Sorriu. Jeffrey era dezesseis anos mais velho que ele, e se tornaram amigos assim que ele começou a trabalhar para o jornal.

— Está atrasado! – Jared reclamou assim que viu Jeffrey sentar à sua frente.

— Trabalho Jared, trabalho. – murmurou o mais velho, tomando seu café. Jeff o olhava como se estivesse analisando-o, e perguntou: - Qual o seu problema hoje?

— Lideres de torcida! – respondeu Jared, soltando o peso sobre a cadeira, e olhou para Jeffrey tirando uma mexa de cabelo dos olhos – As malditas líderes de torcida!

— Ainda? – o mais velho, olhou para o lado de fora do café e falou: – Pensei que seria fácil para você dizer o quão fútil eram as líderes de torcidas com suas minissaias e suas mini calcinhas, agitando aqueles horríveis pompons para os lados fazendo aquela dança _extremamente _sensual, para desviar a atenção do placar do jogo para a bunda delas.

— Também pensei que seria fácil! – respondeu tentando expressar todo seu desânimo naquelas palavras. – E meu editor não pára de me cobrar.

— Eu sei que não são somente as líderes de torcidas que estão deixando sua cabeça assim! – Jeffrey afirmou, vendo um mínimo sorriso escorregar nos lábios do moreno. – É o _loft_? Acharam um comprador?

— Já venderam! – Jared olhou para Jeffrey com um dos seus melhores sorrisos, pois se não o conhecesse bem, acharia mesmo que ele estava gostando da situação. – Eu estou _lindamente_ fodido_._

Jeffrey o olhou, achou graça e desatou a rir, concordando com o amigo. Era impossível ficar ao lado de Jared e não sorrir, mesmo que ele estivesse triste, frustrado ou irritado, ele sempre mantinha o bom humor. Terminou de tomar seu café e sorriu.

— Eu disse que lhe emprestaria o dinheiro para comprar seu _loft_, mas você é teimoso demais para aceitar!

— Jeff, eu tenho a pensão dos meus pais. É dinheiro suficiente para me manter vivo. Não gosto de esbanjar dinheiro ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar devendo nada para você, ainda mais dinheiro!

— Mas você poderia me pagar depois... – Jeffrey recebeu um olhar severo de Jared coisa que quase nunca acontecia, e resolveu calar-se.

— E você nem desconfia quem é o comprador! – disse Jared com todo desprezo que poderia ter.

— Se for quem eu estou pensando...

— Tom Welling!

— Já era de se esperar! – Jeffrey completou o que dizia. – Esse cara te idolatra!

— Ele veio falar comigo em meu apartamento, dizendo que ele era meu, e que eu não precisava dar nada em troca, mas se eu quisesse, ele queria que eu o acompanhasse em um jantar. – Jared riu sem humor.

— Que com certeza terminaria com ele tentando levar você para a cama novamente e tentar provar que você é o homem da vida dele. Esse cara não tem vergonha na cara? – Jeff perguntou rindo da desgraça de Jared, que também o acompanhava.

— Pelo jeito não! Pois ontem tentou dar pra mim!

Jeffrey não agüentou mais e gargalhou. Com certeza seu amigo estava mesmo fodido, e o teimoso não aceitava sua ajuda.

— Preciso voltar ao trabalho. – Jeffrey avisou assim que se recompôs.

— Estou pensando em sair de New York. – Jared o bombardeou assim que o viu levantar. E Jeff sentou-se novamente, como se seus joelhos não agüentassem o próprio peso.

— E esperou eu estar desarmado para me falar? – Jeffrey perguntou exasperado, mas sem elevar seu tom de voz.

— Eu sabia que iria brigar comigo de qualquer forma! – Jared deu de ombros e olhou para a tela de seu laptop.

— E pretende ir pra onde?

— Voltar para o Texas talvez! – respondeu sem levantar os olhos – Ou me aventurar pelo mundo a fora, somente com uma mochila nas costas.

Jeffrey viu os olhos de Jared brilharem e um enorme sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Sabia que esse seu sonho havia sido destruído por Tom, logo quando chegou a New York. Pensou que poderia torná-lo sua propriedade, e foi o que aconteceu, até Jared dizer basta.

— Seria uma boa! – Jeffrey disse dando-se conta de que agora ele poderia voltar a sonhar. – Acho que conheço um lugar ideal pra você começar a sua viagem!

Jared o olhou como se ele fosse um ET. Esteve se preparando psicologicamente para escutar poucas e boas do cara à sua frente, pois desde que se conheceram, mesmo que ele não tivesse idade para tal, o tratava como um filho. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, olhou novamente para Jeffrey vendo, o mesmo sorrir.

— O que você fez com o Jeff que iria brigar comigo por eu estar fugindo do Tom como o Diabo foge da cruz?

— Digamos que esse Jeff – apontou para si mesmo – sabe que seu sonho sempre foi viajar pelo mundo com uma mochila nas costas antes mesmo do Tom aparecer em sua vida. Se estou certo, foi por esse motivo que o Jared que eu conheço saiu da calmaria do Texas.

Jared sorria, pela primeira vez do dia. Sorria verdadeiramente. Sabia que Jeffrey o conhecia bem, mas não sabia que o conhecia tão bem assim. Relaxou na cadeira, fechou o laptop à sua frente e o olhou. Sorria como há muito não sorria porque teria alguém para lhe apoiar em seu sonho.

— Então me diga, onde é esse lugar?

— New Hampshire – falou sem presa – Tenho uma cabana de caça nas montanhas, acho que para começar sua viagem, seria o lugar ideal!

— Sua cabana? – Jared perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. – E por acaso você caça?

— Eu não, mas meu pai caçava!

— Acho que seria uma boa ir para as montanhas. No roteiro de viagem que estou preparando para mim, pretendo ficar no mínimo um mês em cada estado, para conhecer bem o lugar. Acho que o que recebo todo mês será o suficiente para viver uma vida tranqüila de andarilho. – Jared sorriu ao ver o rosto de Jeffrey se contorcer, ele não gostava dessa idéia. Sabia disso, mas ele queria vê-lo feliz. Então, sorriu novamente e lembrou-se de um detalhe. – A cabana é sua, se eu for passar uns tempos lá, pagarei aluguel.

— Acho que não irei aceitar o aluguel! – Jeffrey disse, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

— Se não tiver aluguel, nada feito! Estava pensando em ir para a Pensilvânia, mesmo.

— Tudo bem, mas você mesmo vai até lá, e vê quanto quer pagar de aluguel. – Jeffrey tentou contornar a situação, e olhou para o mais novo dando-se por vencido. – E como é tão teimoso, se ficar somente um dia, irei cobrar diária! – zombou vendo o sorriso de Jared aumentar.

— É assim que se fala! – Jared queria saber mais, não pensava em ir para as montanhas tão cedo, mas achou tentadora a oportunidade. – Conte-me mais sobre essa cabana.

— Ela é pequena, somente três cômodos, comum como qualquer outra cabana. A cidade mais próxima fica a dez quilômetros. Nada, absolutamente nada, irá perturbar seu sossego. A cabana mais próxima fica a exatamente três quilômetros. Existe uma trilha feita pelos caçadores locais. Seguindo o atalho você encontra a cabana de Jensen Ackles, um caçador. Andando exatamente vinte minutos da cabana por outro atalho, você vai encontrar um lago enorme. Eu costumava nadar muito naquele lago. – Jeffrey expressando todo seu sentimento. – A última vez que estive naquele lugar foi no ano passado antes do meu velho morrer. Mas que fui pra ficar, estava com dezessete anos.

— Nossa tem _tanto_ tempo! – Jared o zombou dando ênfase a uma palavra, vendo o rosto do mais velho se contorcer, e sorriu. – Mas como sabe que a cabana está em bom estado?

— Meu velho morou lá até ano passado, antes de morrer! Sei que ela está em bom estado, mas não, não tem ar condicionado, não tem telefone e eu não faço a mínima idéia se tem sinal de celular ou internet.

— Valeu por avisar, pois irei preparado, então!

— Então você vai? – Jeffrey não imaginou que falando daquela forma da cabana ele iria aceitar, mas não é que ele estava mesmo querendo novas experiências!

— Não antes de deixar o contrato de meu apartamento vencer, e somente após deixar meus móveis em um depósito.

— E quando resolver voltar, ou se resolver voltar, pode ficar sabendo que o quarto de meu filho estará disponível sempre que quiser.

— Ele vai adorar me ter como companhia! – Jared sorriu. Jeffrey estava ajudando de todas as formas, apoiando-o, e se algum problema acontecesse estava apto a acolhê-lo, com certeza o respeitava como um pai, mas ele o mataria se o escutasse falar isso.

— Bom depois falamos mais. Fale logo dessas líderes de torcida fúteis e acabe logo seu trabalho, ou Eric vai lhe matar!

Jeffrey saiu deixando Jared pensativo, com certeza ele queria viajar, agora mais que nunca. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Agora sim, estaria bem para soltar farpas engraçadas sobre aquelas meninas frescas, e se encarregar de deixar tudo pronto para as próximas duas semanas, pois iria começar a viajar, que foi o que sempre sonhara.

Sorriu novamente, ele estava verdadeiramente feliz, e há muito não se sentia assim.

**Continua... (?)**

* * *

**Nota: **Por razões desconhecidas Refuge foi excluída, mas sou Brasileira e não desisto NUNCA...

Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, e que por infortúnio do destino não consegui responder. As tenho guardada, e as amo de todo meu coração. Tenho um favor a pedir, quando comentar em _anônimo. _Escreva seu E-MAIL no local onde escreve o NOME. Assim, poderei responde-los de imediato. E se for deixar o e-mail no corpo da review, coloque espaços. Antes do arroba e, antes e depois dos pontos.

A fic será postada uma vez por semana, até atingir o capitulo atual. O capitulo treze. Depois dele, não sei ao certo como vai ser. Afinal, não sou boa com prazos.

Espero que gostem de reler a fic. E espero que depois desse susto, deixe-me reviews para saber que está aqui, afinal, descobri um monte de leitores que não comentavam. Estou de olho em vocês. Beeeeijos. Amo vocês.

Agradecimento especial: Empty, Ivys, Mary, SG e Vicky e a todos que me deram apoio no meu momento de crise-quebra-pratos. Obrigada por existirem. Vocês são um amor. Obrigada por entrarem na minha vida, e nela ficarem. Beeijos.


	2. Capítulo II

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Learn to Love  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Repostagem.

**Sumário: **Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar.

**FanMix - Link:** http : / www . mediafire . com / ? mz5yzx0gjzy Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http :/ picasaweb . google . com . br /lh/photo/hbu_Fq7MKXKo9fF8MuJG9_BOJECZOcaSVNS7U3oTmcc?feat=directlink Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

As duas semanas haviam passado com tanta lentidão que chegou a irritar Jared. E Tom não ajudava em nada. Sua paciência tinha limites e ele já havia extrapolado todos eles nas últimas semanas.

Mesmo após dizer que não queria nada com ele, e que não iria aceitar o _loft_ como presente, o moreno continuava a aparecer em sua porta todos os dias, e para variar.

No dia em que havia saído para entregar algumas anotações para Eric, surpreendeu-se na volta, encontrando Tom em sua cama, totalmente nu, dormindo. Havia rido da sua desgraça. Com certeza, esse cara tinha vários parafusos a menos naquela cabeça, mas já estava começando a achar tentadora a parte de abandonar o apartamento como estava e ir para a cabana de Jeffrey.

Estava terminando de ajudar a carregar o caminhão quando avistou Jeff vindo em sua direção. Sorriu. Era normal para ele sorrir, mas teve certeza que aquele não era um sorriso normal, e sim um de alívio, pois abandonar seu _loft_ após três anos iria ser uma tarefa difícil. Mas não havia nada a se fazer, Tom estava em seu pé novamente, e já havia cansado daquela vida de fugir, inventar endereços falsos para que Tom não o localizasse. E Jeffrey sabia que aquele sorriso significava o que o mais novo sempre quisera: _liberdade_.

— Acha que está pronto para viajar? – Jeffrey perguntou com cautela.

— Acho que estou mais do que pronto! – afirmou, dando seu melhor sorriso para transparecer toda sua autoconfiança. – Só preciso de um banho, que sei que não vai me negar, e pôr o pé na estrada!

Jeffrey sentiu uma pontada de culpa ecoar dentro de si, mas logo deixou aquele sentimento de lado, acompanhando Jared até o carro dele. Sentou-se no banco do carona, sentindo novamente aquela sensação de culpa, mas sabia que não iria se arrepender de nada. Pelo menos achava que não, mas precisava ter certeza que Jared estava pronto para seguir em frente.

— Tem mesmo certeza que quer ir para a cabana Jared? – Jeffrey perguntou com um tom preocupado.

— Tenho, e se eu gostar do lugar com certeza irei ficar mais tempo para aprender a cultura local, talvez aprender a caçar guaxinins. Vai ser uma ótima experiência. – sem tirar os olhos da estrada, Jared respondia as perguntas do mais velho. Quando entrou numa das milhares de avenidas daquele lugar, se enroscou no trânsito e praguejou. – Odeio o transito de New York!

— Tenho que lhe avisar que, nem mesmo seu laptop vai funcionar, pois internet é muita tecnologia para eles, ainda mais em meio às montanhas. E eu tenho certeza que você vai pirar sem seus sites pornográficos.

— Estarei levando pornografia o suficiente! – Jared zombou – Não vou precisar de nada disso Jeff, estou indo para lá para aproveitar a vida calma das montanhas, não adiantaria nada deixar NY e não deixar com ela seus apetrechos.

— E como irá trabalhar? Vai voltar a usar papel, caneta e os correios?

— Não seria uma má idéia! – Jared sorriu, desviando o olhar do trânsito para o mais velho. – Deixei dois meses de trabalho antecipados, e sempre que for a cidade, irei pedir novos temas e atualizações para o Eric, e farei meu trabalho assim. Mas já deixei avisado que, assim que resolver ir para o Texas, que é o próximo lugar que irei visitar, estarei me demitindo.

— Consegue viver sem ar condicionado e televisão?

— Livros são para isso. Irei me tornar uma pessoa mais culta. – Jared imitou uma pose de classe formal, fazendo uma careta com um leve bico e perguntou: - Como fiquei?

— Irresistível! – Jeffrey zombou – Me casaria com você se Samantha não fosse tão ciumenta.

Ambos desataram a rir, e Jeffrey teve certeza que ele estava mais do que pronto para o que iria encarar. Não poderia dizer que não tentou avisar, mas sabia que de qualquer forma ele iria ser odiado. Não só uma, mas duas vezes!

— Não esqueça o que eu disse: se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir ao Jensen. Tenho certeza que ele irá lhe ajudar. – deu uma pausa para ouvir um comentário que não veio, pois Jared estava mais ocupado em xingar o cara do carro da frente. – Você poderia entregar essa carta a ele?

Jared olhou como se estivesse olhando um Jeffrey totalmente estranho a sua frente, esperou ele dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não ouviu nada.

— Uma carta? – Jared perguntou, e o olhar de Jeffrey do envelope para o ele não ajudava em nada, então as frases ecoaram em sua mente "_sem telefone, sem internet, sem ar condicionado"_ e sorriu sentindo-se o maior idiota do mundo. – Coloque-a em qualquer lugar visível, para que eu me lembre de entregar.

— Bom garoto! – Jeffrey disse como se tivesse feito uma boa ação, e pegou o outro envelope. – Essas são as instruções que você deve seguir para chegar até a cabana sem nenhum problema, e agora Jared, pelo amor de Deus, vire à esquerda e saia desse trânsito!

Jared sorriu e fez o que ele disse. Quando chegaram à casa de Jeffrey, Samantha o recebeu com um caloroso abraço, digno de mãe, e ouviu-a dizer o quanto iria sentir a falta dele. E foi nesse momento que Paul pulou em seu colo, abraçando-o.

— E ai, meninão? – perguntou ao menino enquanto o abraçava de volta.

— Papai disse que você vai embora hoje! – ele soltou um pouco o abraço para que ele pudesse olhar nos olhos de seu 'irmão', pois era assim que o chamava.

— Eu vou me mudar, várias e várias vezes, mas não pense que vai ser tão fácil se livrar de mim assim! – puxando-o para um novo abraço. – E pode ter certeza que, quando você estiver grandão, vou levá-lo em uma das minhas mudanças.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Paul era o suficiente para alegrar seu dia. Desde que perdera a irmã mais nova, Megan que faleceu juntamente com os pais em um acidente, toda criança que via, lembrava dela, principalmente Paul que era tão atentado quanto ela.

— Eu vou poder viajar com o Jay, né, papai? – Paul perguntou saltando do colo de Jared para se agarrar às calças do pai.

— Lógico que vai! Se ele prometer que não vai deixar você sair com a primeira menina que ver.

— Pode deixar, não deixarei a família Morgan crescer tão rápido assim! – Jared entrou na brincadeira.

— Mas as meninas são tão bonitas, papai! – Paul disse enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao corpo.

— Nem parece que é meu filho. Eu nunca fui tão mulherengo assim! – Jeffrey jogou a cabeça para trás, numa falsa tentativa de parecer inocente.

— Nos acreditamos em você, Jeff! – Jared zombou e caminhou para dentro da casa com os demais.

— Fica para o jantar? – perguntou Samantha.

— Não tem como. Nós nem chegamos ao almoço, e mesmo assim não poderei ficar pra ele. – Jared sorriu bondoso, pois viu o sorriso dela murchar. – Não gosto de dirigir a noite, ainda mais sozinho. Então, quanto mais cedo chegar a New Hampshire melhor pra mim! E como escutei a moça da TV dizer, hoje à tarde teremos chuva.

Samantha abriu um sorriso compreensivo e o levou para tomar seu banho.

Quando despediu-se de Jeffrey, mesmo dizendo para si mesmo que não era pra sempre, sabia que iria sentir a falta dele. Viam-se todos os dias, e ele iria ficar meses sem vê-lo. Passaria dias sem falar com ele, pois telefone estava fora de cogitação. Não se deixou chorar, mas não deixou de expressar que iria sentir a falta dele.

Quando pegou a avenida principal para seguir seu caminho, calculou que a viagem seria longa. No mínimo quatro horas, mais o trânsito de NY... Julgou umas seis horas. E estava certo.

Ao chegar à divisa de New Hampshire, já chovia como se o mundo fosse desabar em cima de sua cabeça. Estava dirigindo há quatro horas, não passavam das três da tarde e o céu estava escuro como o fim de tarde. Pensara em parar no primeiro posto que encontrasse e esperar a chuva dar pelo menos uma amenizada, mas sabia que não iria adiantar, continuou a dirigir em direção à cabana.

Enquanto estava preso no trânsito, teve tempo de ler a carta de recomendação de Jeffrey.

Havia decorado o caminho com facilidade, e dirigia como se já conhecesse o lugar. Passou em frente a um motel tentado a parar para descansar e esperar a chuva parar, mas lembrou que motel de meio de estrada não era nem um pouco confortável.

E esse foi o incentivo de continuar dirigindo. Foi quando olhando atentamente as placas, encontrou a que estava procurando: "_Lago New Hampshire",_ suspirou aliviado. Deveria seguir aquele caminho. Se havia decorado bem, deveria andar mil e trezentos metros e virar na entrada que encontraria.

Contudo, esquecera de olhar o medidor. Avistou uma entrada, como Jeffrey havia explicado na carta: uma pedra de formato oval e grande, e aquela seria a entrada para sua cabana.

A estrada a cada instante ficava pior. Primeiro; pista molhada, outra cheia de pedras e molhada, e agora uma totalmente cheia de lama. Sabia que se continuasse naquela trilha iria acabar na cabana, mas o que não esperava era que aquela passagem estivesse tão... Destruída. Os galhos baixos das arvores raspavam na lataria do carro, e com forme acelerava o carro deslizava cada vez mais, não era de ficar apavorado por besteira, mas na situação em que se encontrava, não era nenhuma besteira. E estava apavorado.

Se a chuva estava forte quando entrou em New Hampshire, ela estava quatro vezes mais forte, mesmo com os faróis ligados não enxergava mais que um metro a sua frente. Parou o carro bruscamente quando avistou a cabana. E amaldiçoou Jeffrey até sua décima quinta geração.

Olhando novamente para o que Jeffrey chamou de cabana, riu sem humor. Quando imaginava a cabana, imaginava uma no estilo tradicional de madeira ou de pedras, com uma enorme lareira, com grandes janelas que daria para observar a mata ao seu redor.

Mas o que via a sua frente, era o que restava de uma cabana, a lareira ainda estava em pé, mas a cabana estava destroçada, e pelo que havia percebido, ela havia pegado fogo, pelo que parecia.

Apertou o volante até seus dedos ficarem brancos, enquanto batia levemente a testa sobre as costas de sua mão. O que iria fazer? Voltar? Olhou para o marcador e viu que com o combustível que tinha, daria para chegar ate o motel que passou pelo caminho.

Acelerou o carro, mas nada aconteceu. Passou a marcha ré, e tentou novamente mover o carro, mas nada acontecia.

— Maravilha! – gritou, batendo a mão com violência no volante.

Encostou a cabeça novamente no volante, deveria pensar no que deveria fazer. Com a tempestade não conseguiria ir muito longe a pé, não havia cabana, o motel mais próximo ficava na cidade e era exatamente a dez quilômetros. _Maravilha._

Pegou no porta luvas a carta com as instruções que Jeffrey havia lhe dado, e releu a parte que não havia prestado atenção.

_Em meio à mata, existe um caminho que foi feito pelo meu pai e seu ex-sócio, que ligava uma cabana a outra. Caso queira um pouco de companhia ou se precisar de alguma coisa, a cabana pertence à Jensen Ackles. Pode dizer que é meu amigo, que ele vai lhe ajudar no que for preciso, se preferir ir de carro, a cabana fica a três quilômetros, pois isso, se não quiser gastar dinheiro, senhor mão de vaca, caminhe até lá._

Teve que rir do último comentário da carta, mas notou que pelo jeito que Jeffrey escreveu, ele não sabia do acidente com sua cabana. Tentou novamente mover o carro do lugar, mas teve a certeza de que ele estava totalmente atolado. Esticou o braço para o banco de trás a procura de uma jaqueta, e se xingou mentalmente. Havia colocado todas dentro da mala, que estava na parte de trás do carro. Pegou a blusa de moletom que estava jogada no banco do carona e vestiu.

Estava criando coragem para sair naquela chuva, quando escutou um os estalos de um trovão.

Não tinha medo, mas _puta que pariu_, ele estava no meio do nada, dentro de um carro atolado na lama, em frente a uma cabana queimada. Quem em sã consciência não ficaria com medo? Bom, ele não ficaria com medo. Suspirou e saiu do carro de uma única vez.

Arrependendo-se amargamente de seu ato, pois sentiu seu pé afundar na lama. Tentando desatolar seu pé, enquanto amaldiçoava tudo que era possível, percebeu seu pé sem seu tênis, enfiou o pé novamente na lama, tentando achá-lo. Quando achou, gritou, saltando para fora da lama.

Encontrou o caminho que Jeffrey citava na carta, e teve certeza que fazia muito tempo que ninguém passava por ali há anos, pois os galhos das arvores estavam por todo o percurso.

Suas roupas começavam a grudar em seu corpo, de tão molhada que estavam ficando, e não mais o protegiam da chuva e do frio. A caminhada debaixo daquela chuva e com aquele lamaçal, estava ficando difícil.

Não enxergava nada a sua frente à não ser a penumbra, não se lembrava quantas vezes já havia caído, mas levantava e continuava seu caminho, com os tênis deslizando cada vez mais na lama. E como não enxergava nada a sua frente, não percebeu um tronco bloqueando sua passagem, tropeçou e gritou de dor, algo havia fincado na carne de seu ombro direito.

Levantou, tentando não pensar na dor que estava sentindo, e caminhou o mais rápido que pode. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava caminhando, mas com certeza não era nem um pouco perto uma cabana da outra, e se a cabana de Jeffrey estivesse boa, com certeza iria ir de carro entregar a carta. Mas não havia cabana nenhuma, e seu carro atolado na lama, e ele caminhando de baixo da chuva para a outra cabana.

Agradeceu todas as entidades sagradas que conhecia quando avistou as luzes da outra cabana, eram como a luz no fim do túnel, pensou rindo da sua desgraça. Acelerou o passo o máximo que pode, caído lindamente em frente à cabana, mas levantou quase com um pulo, faltavam somente cinco metros para alcançar a entrada da cabana.

Parou em frente à porta da cabana, olhando para ela como se atrás daquela porta estivesse sua salvação. Olhou para suas roupas, acabadas e sujas de lama, e tentou dar o jeito, em vão, pois foi nesse momento que sentiu o frio cortante. Talvez a adrenalina de fazer aquela caminhada estivesse nas alturas que nem percebeu que estava tão frio. Bateu duas vezes na porta, afastando-se um pouco e abraçando o corpo para manter-se aquecido, o que era impossível no momento.

Vendo que ninguém vinha abrir a porta, bateu novamente com mais força, e foi quando escutou uma movimentação do lado de dentro da cabana. Afastou-se novamente da porta, vendo-a abrir no mesmo instante.

A visão que teve foi a ultima que esperava, quando Jeffrey disse caçador, pensou em um homem baixinho, careca, barrigudo e com um enorme bigode, e não o que estava vendo. Jensen era um pouco menor, tinha os ombros largos e nenhuma barriga, e uma barba curta. Olhou para os olhos questionadores que estava a sua frente e disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente:

— Sou amigo do Jeff e ele disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, eu poderia pedir a você!

E a única coisa que escutou foi um "_Entre"_.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Aqui mais um capítulo. Obrigada os que leram. Atrasei um dia, mas tudo bem... Aqui está a fic e é o que importa. Bom, comentando de novo. Review em anônimo, com e-mail onde se escreve o nome/Nick ou com espaços no corpo da review. Ando meia desanimada com Refuge/Learn to Love, mas espero que vocês me animem. *Pedindo de mais.*. Obrigada a todos. Beeeijos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Desclaimer:**Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Titulo: **Learn to Love  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Repostagem.

**Sumário: **Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar.

**FanMix - Link:** http : / www . mediafire . com / ? mz5yzx0gjzy Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa: **http :/ picasaweb . google . com . br /lh/photo/hbu_Fq7MKXKo9fF8MuJG9_BOJECZOcaSVNS7U3oTmcc?feat=directlink Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Quando Jensen escutou batidas em sua porta, pensou estar ouvindo coisas, pois ninguém em sã consciência sairia de casa naquele tempo. Voltou a ler seu livro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era normal escutar barulhos, pois estava em meio à mata, e havia animais nela. Já havia se acostumado com esses barulhos. Mas escutou novamente as batidas à sua porta, e teve certeza que não estava escutando coisas. Levantou-se e foi ver quem ou o que era.

Só não deixou escapar um palavrão, pois viu que a situação da pessoa que estava na sua porta não era muito boa. Não a conhecia, o que era pior. Escutou ele dizer que era amigo de Jeffrey e o convidou para entrar. Fechou a porta, olhando atentamente o homem à sua frente.

— Primeiramente, qual é o seu nome?

— Jared Padalecki. – Jared respondeu, enquanto abraçava o corpo para tentar afastar o frio. – Você deve ser Jensen Ackles. – Viu-o confirmar, e sorriu.

— Disse que é amigo do Jeffrey. Ele o mandou?

— Eu iria alugar a cabana dele por um tempo, mas quando cheguei lá, encontrei-a em ruínas. Ele disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, eu poderia vir aqui!

— Jeffrey... – murmurou Jensen, olhando para seu convidado e saindo do campo de vista. Voltou alguns segundos depois, com um par de toalhas. Caminhou para um banheiro, deixando-as em cima da pia e voltou para onde Jared se encontrava. – Deixei toalhas no banheiro. Tome um banho. Tem água quente à vontade.

— Não tenho roupas. Eu as deixei no carro! – respondeu Jared, abaixando o olhar. E viu Jensen se afastar novamente indo na mesma direção que da vez anterior, desta vez, e voltando com algumas roupas na mão. Colocando-as sobre a pia do banheiro também, ordenou:

— Ande logo e tome seu banho. Está sujando meu assoalho! – disse num tom de voz alterado, voltando para frente da lareira que estava acesa e sentando em uma poltrona em frente a ela. Jared o viu pegar um livro e começar a ler. – Depois farei um café.

— Eu preferia um uísque.

— Não tem!

— Vodka?

— Não.

— Alguma coisa com álcool?

— Não.

— Café seria ótimo. – respondeu caminhando para o banheiro.

Quando entrou no banheiro, estranhou a modernidade do local. Era bem equipado, para uma cabana, lógico.

Ligou o chuveiro e esperou que ele esquentasse para entrar, de roupa e tudo, debaixo da água. A única coisa que poderia dizer daquela água era que estava maravilhosamente quente. Sentiu a água tocar em seus cabelos, e escorrer por seu rosto e corpo, e sorriu, era reconfortante tomar um banho quente.

Conforme ia sentindo seu corpo mais relaxado com a água, ia retirando as roupas, já não tão sujas pela lama. Reclamou ao sentir uma fisgada em sem ombro direito. Deixou água cair por todo seu corpo. Jensen havia dito água quente à vontade, e não iria deixar essa oportunidade passar.

Quando sentiu o corpo totalmente relaxado, e livre de qualquer rastro de lama, desligou a ducha e puxou a toalha para se secar. Pegou as roupas que ele havia colocado em cima da bancada de mármore.

E quando terminou de vestir a calça, sentiu vergonha de ter que sair daquele jeito. Era curta e apertada. Maldita a hora em que havia crescido demais. Se isso não tivesse acontecido, não iria passar aquela vergonha.

Mesmo sem camisa, abriu a porta olhando para os lados e avistou Jensen sentado na mesma poltrona que estava antes. Pensou em sair para procurar, mas estava na casa de um estranho, e não queria sair mexendo nas coisas. Então, resolveu chamá-lo.

— Err... Jensen? – Jared o chamou com certo receio.

— Hm?

— Você teria, por acaso, um kit de Primeiros Socorros?

— Um minuto! – Jared o viu levantar e entrar novamente no lugar que julgava ser o quarto. E o viu voltando com uma pequena caixa nas mãos. – Aqui está!

— Valeu. – Jared pegou a caixa e fechou a porta logo em seguida, não queria que Jensen o visse naquele estado, com as calças apertadas e curtas e sem camisa ainda por cima.

Colocando a caixinha sobre a bancada da pia, pegou um frasco com o nome de anti-séptico e umedeceu a ponta da toalha com o mesmo. Virou-se de costas para o espelho, para poder ver o tamanho do corte e se assustou.

Claro que, quando caiu, sentiu algo cortar sua pele, e também era claro que pensou que estivesse com um corte nas costas, mas não imaginou que estava com um _senhor_ corte nas costas. Ele tinha mais ou menos uns sete ou oito centímetros e dava para ver a carne através dele. Com cuidado, levou a toalha umedecida ao corte e não pode deixar de gritar:

— _Porra, caralho! - _e não percebeu que quando jogou a toalha para longe, ela levou junto o frasco do anti-séptico, estilhaçando-o no chão.

Jensen escutou o grito vindo do banheiro, e não pode deixar de ficar preocupado, pois não é todo dia que bate em sua porta um cara alto, molhado, cheio de lama e diz ser amigo de seu amigo.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para o banheiro e ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com seu visitante sentado no chão, xingando o mundo com os piores palavrões que poderiam existir, e massageando o ombro como se quisesse amenizar a dor.

— Deixe-me dar uma olhada! – Jared olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de Jensen no mesmo instante. O que ele disse não lhe pareceu um pedido e sim uma ordem. Pensou em dizer não, mas logo lembrou que já estava _fodido_ mesmo.

Levantou tomando cuidado para não pisar com os pés descalços e algum caco de vidro, e virou de costas para o Jensen.

— Foi mal ter quebrado seu remédio. É que essa merda arde pra cacete! – resmungou enquanto sentia o olhar dele queimar suas costas.

— Não tem problemas, eu tenho mais guardado. – Jensen olhou o corte, e depois olhou para a bagunça que estava seu banheiro, e abaixou para pegar a toalha branca que estava com a ponta amarelada do anti-séptico, recolheu os cacos maiores e antes de jogá-los no lixo disse: - Sente ai. Vou buscar outro frasco. E faça um favor: não se mexa. Mas se for se mexer, não quebre nada!

Jensen saiu deixando Jared sozinho no bainheiro. O moreno fez uma careta pelas palavras que o outro disse, mas logo tratou de desfazer, pois em instantes ele entrou novamente no banheiro, com o remédio na mão. Viu Jensen mexer na caixa de primeiro socorros pegando algumas bolinhas de algodão, e umedecendo-as com o liquido amarelado, vindo em sua direção.

— Tente aguentar! – foi à única coisa que o ouviu dizer ao passar o algodão em seu ombro. Jensen o sentiu ficar tenso, mas continuou limpando a ferida. – Como conseguiu fazer isso?

— Foi em um dos milhares de tombos que levei. – respondeu Jared com a voz entrecortada, devido ao ardor que estava sentindo. – Tenho sorte por ainda estar vivo!

Jensen não respondeu nada, jogando os algodões no lixo. Pegou algumas gazes, juntamente com o esparadrapo, para cobrir o ferimento. Sentiu-o relaxar aos poucos, imaginando que o ardor do anti-séptico estava passando. Abriu a gaze para poder cobrir o ferimento. Quando seus dedos tocaram a pele dele, sentiu-o ficar tenso novamente, mas não demorou muito, para que ele relaxasse.

Quando sentiu os dedos do Jensen tocar sua pele, foi como sentir um choque. Os dedos estavam frios, e a pele de seu ombro era como brasas. Cada movimento que ele fazia, era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo. Por pouco, muito pouco, não deixou um gemido escapar, quando ele passou a mão sobre o esparadrapo para fixá-lo em sua pele. Não percebeu quando foi, mas havia fechado os olhos, e quando deu por si, estava ali parado com os olhos fechados e ele sem lhe tocar mais.

— Pronto! – escutou Jensen dizer ao mesmo tempo em que saia.

— Obrigado! – respondeu de forma que ele pudesse escutar.

Levantou calmamente, olhando para o espelho, e virando-se de costas para poder ver o curativo. Sorriu, pois não conseguiria fazer um curativo tão bem quanto aquele. Vestiu a camisa xadrez que Jensen havia lhe emprestado. E também estava apertada e curta. Apanhou sua roupa que estava pendurada onde deveriam estar as toalhas e saiu do banheiro.

— Tem uma máquina na lavanderia ao lado da cozinha. – Jensen disse sem desgrudar seus olhos de seu livro.

— Já dei uma lavada nelas, não precisa mais que isso e, pela manhã se a chuva não estiver tão forte, vou tentar desatolar meu carro e ir para o motel. – Jared disse o que estava pensando, mas sua mente trabalhava por si só, pois seu corpo já estava caindo. As dores que antes sentia, haviam se transformado em cansaço e não via hora de poder deitar, nem que fosse no chão, para dormir.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Jensen disse ainda sem desgrudar os olhos de seu livro – Não pelos próximos cinco ou sete dias!

— Como assim? – Jared o indagou.

— Estamos na época da chuva e da lama! – Jensen respondeu depositando seu livro sobre o braço do sofá e levantando-se logo em seguida – Qualquer tipo de carro atola, a chuva não diminui e as pessoas não saem de casa!

— Isso quer dizer que nada de civilização ou sair dessa cabana durante cinco ou sete dias? – Jared perguntou como se fosse difícil de entender o que Jensen dizia.

— Isso mesmo! – Jensen passou ao lado dele seguindo para a cozinha. – Quer café?

Jared não respondeu, estava a ponto de surtar, se estava _lindamente _fodido, quando saiu de New York, agora estava o que? _Maravilhosamente _fodido? Riu de sua desgraça, e não percebeu o olhar que recebeu de Jensen. Com certeza ele estava achando que ele era um lunático ou qualquer coisa parecida.

— Se continuar ai, vou ter que limpar meu assoalho novamente! – Jensen disse, tirando Jared de seus devaneios. Olhou para as roupas em sua mão e olhou para Jensen dando um dos seus melhores sorrisos como pedido de desculpa mudo, e seguiu para onde ele havia indicado a tal da lavanderia. – A de baixo é a lavadora. A de cima, a secadora!

Jared não havia parado para olhar o interior da cabana, mas pelo que parecia era bem _modernizada_, com lavadora, secadora. Quando caminhou de volta para a cozinha, percebeu a cafeteira, o microondas e também a enorme geladeira. Soltaria um assobio, se Jensen não estivesse olhando-o com tanto vigor.

Com o tempo em que convivera com o Tom e com os que o cercavam, aprendeu de certa forma a decifrar olhares, e com Jensen não seria muito difícil. Ele era quase inexpressivo, mas seus olhos diziam muito. E ele estava desconfiado.

— Pode me perguntar o que quiser. – avisou pegando uma caneca que estava preparada estrategicamente para ele, e serviu-se de café. Viu Jensen arquear uma das sobrancelhas e tomar um gole de seu café.

— O que faz em New Hampshire?

— Resolvi que vou dar uma de andarilho... – respondeu sorrindo ao lembrar-se de seu sonho – Jeff disse que para eu começar como nunca essa minha vida, não poderia deixar de passar por aqui, mas pelo visto, se eu não tivesse escutado aquele desgraçado, estaria na Pensilvânia, agora! – falou com indignação forçada, pois sorria, ato que não passou despercebido pelo olhar atento de Jensen.

— E o que fez tomar essa decisão?

— Quando saí do Texas, esse era meu sonho: sair pelo mundo apenas com uma mochila nas costas e me matando para sobreviver. – riu de sua contradição, mas continuou. – Mas quando cheguei a NY, fui forçado a deixar meu sonho de lado. Agora que posso, decidi que estava mais do que na hora de realizá-lo.

— Como conheceu o Jeffrey?

— Um dia, quando fui pegar minhas atualizações com o Eric, ele estava lá, sentado, e conversando com ele, disse-me que era um dos advogados do jornal. E que estava livrando a cara do Eric daquela vez, e nunca mais nos separamos. Estamos juntos há três anos! – falou dando duplo sentido a frase, e sabia que se o Jeff o escutasse falar assim, receberia uma cotovelada, e das fortes, na costela.

— Jornalista?

— De certa forma sim!

Foi quando Jensen levantou e caminhou para a sala. Suas especulações se tornaram verdade quando escutou aquelas palavras. Ninguém que tivesse um cérebro sairia em meio às tempestades de New Hampshire, a não ser um jornalista atrás de uma boa matéria. Não deixou uma única palavra escapar, e notando que não deixou o mais novo perceber suas emoções, voltou com rapidez para a cozinha.

— Está sozinho? – perguntou calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Não tinha ninguém para trazer, sem ser o Paul, mas o Jeff não deixou. Escola, segunda feira, sabe? – Jared falou alegremente e Jensen estranhou. Aquele cara conhecia bem o Jeff, pois sabia o quanto aquele homem venerava seu filho.

— O que faz no jornal?

— Faço parte da animação. Tenho uma coluna semanal que faz sátiras de tudo que vem acontecendo ou sobre novidades tecnológicas, futebol entre varias outras coisas.

Jensen não acreditou. Aquele cara, pelo que parecia, sabia bem esconder o que sentia atrás daquele maldito sorriso, que não abandonava o rosto dele por nenhum segundo. Se ele fosse mesmo amigo do Jeffrey, ele iria escutar muito, por ter enviado um maldito repórter. E se ele usasse aquelas malditas palavras, _"você precisa voltar a ser o que era antes Jen"_ seria capaz de matá-lo. Bufou ao lembrar-se da tal frase.

— Se terminou o seu café, pode deitar na cama! – Jensen disse tomando o resto de seu café – E como não tenho colchão extra, nem nada do tipo, irei me deitar lá, também!

— Por mim tudo bem, desde que você não me agarre de noite... – Jared zombou, levantando-se e colocando sua caneca em cima da pia. – Você conhece o Jeff há muito tempo?

— Quatro anos.

— Ele me disse que não vem muito aqui. Deve ser por isso que não sabia que a cabana tinha queimado. – Jared disse sem pensar. – Ele vai ficar horrorizado quando ficar sabendo. Ele parecia gostar desse lugar.

Enquanto lavava sua caneca, de costas para Jensen, não notou ele levantar a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu deite naquele sofá? – Jared perguntou apontando para um pequeno sofá de dois lugares, que ficava encostado na parede.

— Já viu seu tamanho? – Jensen perguntou soando o mais sarcástico que pode. Viu Jared levantar os braços rendendo-se.

— Direito ou esquerdo? – ele perguntou ao Jensen caminhando para o quarto.

— Tanto faz!

— Boa noite!

Foi à última coisa que escutou, antes do barulho da cama. E agradeceu aos céus pela calmaria que sua casa havia tomado, mas sentiu-se só. Fazia tempo que não escutava alguém rir com tanto gosto quanto esse cara chamado Jared.

Seus pensamentos voaram para o momento em que estava fazendo o curativo no ombro dele. Sabia muito bem o que havia sentido quando o tocou, e quando o sentiu contrair os músculos. Mas fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquela sensação. Teve vontade de deslizar os dedos pelos músculos dos ombros, e apertar aquelas costas até marcar.

Mordeu o lábio e chacoalhou a cabeça para os lados para afastar tais pensamentos. Ele não deveria estar pensando aquelas coisas e, sim, arranjando um jeito de se livrar o mais rápido possível desse cara.

* * *

**Nota: **Gente, nem sei o que dizer. Obrigada pelo apoio de vocês... Vocês não sabem o quanto isso é importante pra mim. E aqui vai o agradecimento aos que estão relendo ou lendo... Kikyou, Nattalia, Alicia Darcy, Vicky, Ana Akles e IsaWin. Sério, obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de vocês. Aqui mais um capítulo pra vocês, e no prazo. Olha que legal gente. Bom, já sabem, review em anônimo, email onde escreve o Nick, ou com espaços no corpo da review. Espero que estajam gostando. Beijos.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

**Titulo: **Learn to Love  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Repostagem.

**Sumário: **Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar.

**Fanmix:** HTTP : / tinyurl . com / 2bxegxm Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa NOVA: **http : / tinyurl . com / 2ca554rPor EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Jared escutou o barulho de panelas vindo da cozinha e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Com certeza era o Tom tentando fazer seu café novamente, mas ao sentir o cheiro de bacon e ovo frito, e, descobriu que não era ele. Mas quem seria o maldito que estaria em sua casa? Abriu os olhos lentamente. As lembranças da noite passada e de onde estava vieram com tudo em sua mente, fazendo com que afundasse novamente a cabeça no travesseiro.

Quando saiu do banheiro, fazendo o que conseguiu de uma higiene matinal. Caminhou até a cozinha com o maior cuidado possível, pois sentia que a qualquer momento aquela calça iria estourar.

E teve que rir da sua desgraça, como sempre. Quando olhou para mesa, apreciou a visão que teve. A mesa estava feita com dois pratos cada lado e ao centro, muito bacon, ovos fritos, pão caseiro, bolachas, suco e café. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Estava tão cansado que nem havia se lembrado de pedir algo para comer, e sorriu ao escutar Jensen o chamando para sentar.

— Bom dia! – Jared disse sorrindo.

— 'Dia! Pode se servir. – Jensen respondeu com seu tom seco, olhando-o intensamente. Jared o viu servir-se de algumas torradas, de bacon e ovos, e fez o mesmo.

Jensen ficou impressionado com a quantidade de comida que Jared conseguia colocar na boca de uma só vez. Talvez seu tamanho fizesse com que ele comesse demais.

Continuaram a comer em silêncio, mas o que Jensen tinha a perguntar era sobre o que aquele cara realmente estava fazendo ali. No entanto, ele mantinha a boca muito ocupada para poder responder suas perguntas. Resolveu que faria todas as perguntas depois que ambos terminassem.

Quando Jared deu por si, havia comido mais que o necessário. Sorriu educadamente e envergonhado.

— Estava morto de fome!

— Imagino!

— Você não tem telefone? – Jared perguntou já sabendo a resposta, pois havia olhado pela casa, e não encontrara um único aparelho.

— Não.

— Computador?

— Não.

— Então, estou mesmo preso aqui e sem comunicação.

— Sim. – Jensen respondia a cada pergunta que o outro fazia.

— Pelo seu olhar, você quer saber mais coisas. – Jared firmou, vendo uma das sobrancelhas de Jensen se levantar indagando-o. – Sou bom com leitura facial. Acho que foi a única coisa de bom que aprendi enquanto estava com o Tom, mas isso não vem ao caso. Se quiser saber qualquer coisa... É só perguntar, não tenho problemas em responder!

— Quando eu terminar de comer. – Jensen disse educadamente, e voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas continuou a fitar seu hóspede.

Jared havia notado outra coisa no olhar de Jensen. Era um misto de sentimentos. Ele via medo, insegurança, solidão e, principalmente, desconfiança. Tudo refletido naqueles lindos orbes esverdeados. Não agüentando manter o contato visual por muito tempo, desviou o olhar para o suco de laranja que estava a sua frente. Temia que Jensen também fosse bom em interpretar olhares, e não queria que ele o analisasse. Então, parou de fazer o mesmo com ele.

Quando o viu terminar de comer, suspirou, pois aquela conversa seria difícil, ou talvez nem tanto, mas temia pelo que viria.

— Não sei dizer se está mentindo, Jared Padalecki, mas queria saber o verdadeiro motivo que lhe trouxe aqui! Seja franco. – Jensen falou como se tudo que Jared havia dito até então fosse mentira.

— Você quer saber tudo ou só a parte que me trouxe até aqui? – perguntou rindo, pois esse era seu jeito, não conseguia ficar sério, nunca.

— A que você desejar!

— Em New York, eu morava em um prédio, num _loft_, que ficava de frente ao mar, e que dava direito ter uma boa visão da estátua da Liberdade. – era inevitável fechar os olhos e não se lembrar daquela magnífica visão que tinha. – Morei durante três anos naquele lugar, mas nos últimos dois meses, o dono resolveu vender. Se não conseguisse vender, iria transformá-lo em apartamentos, meu _loft_ era enorme! – disse fazendo um movimento exagerado com os braços. – Mas então, um belo dia, exatamente há duas semanas, ele conseguiu um comprador, que pagou o preço maior que o pedido...

— Quem faria isso? – Jensen o interrompeu, mas não soube o porquê, talvez fosse por não estar acreditando naquela história.

— Meu ex-namorado! – firmou Jared com cautela, pois não era sempre que as pessoas reagiam bem quando ele falava de seu psicótico _ex-namorado_. Talvez por que não fosse _comum_, para um homem ter um _ex-namorado._ Vendo que Jensen não teve nenhuma surpresa com aquele fato, resolveu continuar. – Quando Tom descobriu que eu realmente morava naquele endereço e há muito tempo, resolveu comprá-lo e dá-lo de presente para mim. Ao ficar sabendo que ele havia comprado, eu praticamente pirei, e resolvi sair de New York. – suspirou e bebeu um gole do suco, para umedecer os lábios. – Foi quando contei ao Jeffrey que estava de partida. Disse que quando vencesse o meu contrato, que foi exatamente ontem, iria sair de New York e ir para a Pensilvânia, ou voltar para o Texas. Mas ele me disse que tinha uma cabana, aqui. Então, você já sabe o resto da história.

— Estranho. – disse Jensen notando que conforme Jared ia falando de seu loft, e do tal Tom, seu sorriso brilhante ia sumindo e dando lugar a um largo sorriso, mas de tristeza.

— O que é estranho? – Jared perguntou, fazendo voltar seu sorriso normal, pois não deixaria que tais acontecimentos o abalassem.

— Nada! – Jensen disse, vendo o rosto de Jared empalidecer.

— Mais que porra! –Jared falou um pouco mais alto que o habitual e bateu com a palma da mão na testa. – Jeffrey pediu que eu lhe entregasse uma carta... – por aquela revelação Jensen não esperava, deixou transparecer sua surpresa e estendeu o braço, com a palma da mão virada para cima – Mas estava chovendo tanto e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu a deixei no carro.

Jared viu a mão de Jensen voltar ao lugar onde estava e o rosto dele voltar ao normal. Levantando-se lentamente, começou a retirar os pratos da mesa, sendo seguido pelo olhar atento de Jensen.

— Mesmo sendo um 'visitante' acho que meu dever é a ajudar. Se vou ficar preso aqui, e não quero ser um peso. – Jensen não disse nada, somente levantou e o auxiliou a colocar os pratos e copos na lavadora, ajudando-o a organizar tudo.

Jared tomou à frente, e os utensílios que não poderiam ser lavados na lavadora, ele mesmo lavou à mão. Às vezes gostava do silêncio, mas só quando estava sozinho. Quando tinha outra pessoa, era impossível manter o sorriso fora do rosto, e era impossível não tentar fazer aquela pessoa sorrir. Mas Jensen não deixava uma única brecha.

Viu quando ele foi para sala, sentando em frente à lareira apagada, e pegou seu livro para ler. Mesmo que a casa fosse toda equipada com tecnologia de última geração, ele não tinha telefone, computador e nem televisão. Estava tentando descobrir como aquele cara vivia sem saber dos acontecimentos, sem ser atualizado. Se fosse ele, Jared Padalecki, já estaria pirando numa hora dessas.

Quando terminou de arrumar a cozinha, procurou o que fazer pela casa. Não conseguiria ficar muito tempo parado sem ter seu laptop na mão. Andou em direção ao quarto e viu que a cama ainda estava do jeito que ele havia deixado. Resolveu arrumá-la. Quando notou que não tinha mais o que arrumar no quarto, voltou para a sala para ver se tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas não encontrou nada.

Estava parado ao meio da sala quando sentiu o olhar de Jensen preso em seu corpo, e foi quando lembrou que as roupas estavam apertadas demais para ele. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, se estava envergonhado por ser olhado daquela forma, ou lisonjeado. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, escutou a voz de Jensen.

— Suas roupas já estão lavadas e devidamente secas! – quando Jared o olhou ele estava novamente com os olhos presos em seu livro. E quando avaliou o que estava pensando, sentiu-se muito envergonhado. Então, resolveu que seria melhor livrar-se logo daquelas roupas.

Estava sendo difícil acreditar em toda aquela história que Jared havia lhe contado. Parecia mais um roteiro de um filme, e não estava achando a mínima graça em tudo aquilo. Sua cabeça não parava de trabalhar. Estava achando que Jared estava atuando, às vezes bem e, às vezes, muito mal.

Mas o que estava dificultando muito as coisas, era o fato de Jared ser extremamente atraente e seu corpo reagia involuntariamente. Jared havia dito que era bom em ler expressões faciais, mas ele também não ficava muito atrás. Depois que começou a agir racionalmente, e isso aconteceu durante o café, conseguira perceber algumas falhas. Aquele sorriso que estampava seu rosto era um tipo de máscara, assim como os atores faziam, para que ninguém percebesse o que eles realmente estavam sentindo. E quando olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, percebeu que era verdade.

Os olhos dele refletiam as mesmas coisas que ele sentia, mas não sabia se seus olhos falavam da mesma maneira, via neles insegurança, solidão e muito medo.

Em certo momento até pensou que tudo que ele estava falando poderia, sim, ser verdade, mas seria quase impossível disso acontecer, pois essas coisas não acontecem na vida real. E se estivesse acontecendo com ele agora, definitivamente não estava gostando. Jensen Ackles não era uma pessoa que gostava de muitas modificações em sua vida monótona.

Viu Jared se aproximar, vestido já em suas próprias roupas limpas, mas resolveu não olhá-lo. Odiava o que seu corpo fazia consigo quando o olhava, mas quando estava olhando, não conseguia parar, e isso o irritava muito. Continuou a fingir que lia seu livro, quando o viu se aproximar de sua estante e escolher um livro. Escutou-o balbuciar um pedido, para poder ler o livro que havia escolhido, e não negou, assim poderiam ficar em silêncio, e era o que mais prezava em sua vida.

Haviam passado horas, e eles ainda continuavam a ler em silencio. Jensen, sentado em sua poltrona em meio à sala, e Jared, deitado de mau jeito no pequeno sofá que tinha no canto da mesma. Se haviam trocado meia dúzia de palavras, era muito. Jensen já havia percebido o quão inquieto Jared estava. Ele não aparentava ser uma pessoa que apreciava o silêncio, pois pelo que percebera, gostava de falar e sorrir muito.

Não sabia em que momento havia apagado naquele sofá, mas sabia que havia dormido muito tempo. Talvez só houvesse acordado mesmo por causa do vindo da cozinha. Levantou, espreguiçando-se. Estava sendo um tédio ficar preso dentro daquela cabana sem nada para fazer.

Quando chegou à cozinha, viu alguns lanches em cima da mesa, e nem precisou dizer que estava ali, pois o arrastar de seus pés quando caminhou até lá já o tinham denunciado para Jensen, que já estava sentado a sua espera.

— Não precisava ter me esperado! – Jared disse sentando-se de frente ao loiro, sorrindo.

— Educação! – foi à única coisa que Jensen respondeu e começou a comer.

Com certeza aquele cara não era de conversa. Foram poucas as vezes que havia conseguido uma resposta com mais de três palavras, mas naquele momento havia prometido a si mesmo, que o faria falar o máximo que pudesse e ficaria contando quantas palavras ele falava. Talvez isso fizesse seu tédio acabar.

E sorriu verdadeiramente desde que saiu de New York, ato que não passou despercebido, pelo olhar atento de Jensen. Mesmo achando que aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que havia visto na vida, não fez nenhum comentário.

As horas se arrastavam com tanta lentidão que Jared achava que iria acabar pirando. O que ajudou a manter sua sanidade, foi o livro que estava lendo. Sempre gostara muito de ler, mas depois que havia mudado para New York sua vida havia se tornado tão conturbada, que seus livros haviam sido esquecidos na prateleira de seu escritório.

Não conseguia nem pensar a que altura do dia estava, pois, do lado de fora da janela, o dia parecia noite e a noite continuava como havia ficado. Procurou por um relógio, mas não achou, Jensen era mesmo uma pessoa muito estranha. Tentou imaginar o que teria levado uma pessoa como ele, a se esconder no meio das montanhas, sem nenhum tipo de comunicação, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum motivo. Na realidade parou de pensar, pois achou que seus neurônios iam começar a fritar se continuasse com essa busca.

Já não agüentando mais o silêncio, que há horas estava atormentando, resolveu pensar em algum assunto, sem que nada viesse a sua mente.

Jared o viu levantar para colocar lenha na lareira e poder acendê-la. Não havia percebido, mas estava frio, e a casa começava a ficar pouco aconchegante. E sorriu ao ver que aquele era um trabalho fácil para Jensen, pois não demorou muito para que o fogo começasse a esquentar o ambiente. Não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar e ir sentar-se em frente à lareira. Achava magnífico o som de madeira estalando enquanto o fogo a queimava lentamente.

— Você tem bastante prática com isso! – Jared disse esticando as palmas das mãos para pode aquecê-la com o fogo.

— Costume.

— Eu nunca consegui acender a lareira do meu apartamento! – Jared disse rindo. – Por isso fiquei feliz quando Jeffrey me comprou um aquecedor.

— Normalmente os _lofts_ já têm aquecedor! – Jared sorriu, Jensen havia falado mais que três palavras.

— Mas o lugar era tão velho que os aquecedores não funcionavam! – justificou afastando-se um pouco do fogo. Jensen, antes de levantar colocou mais um pouco de lenha na lareira e olhou para Jared que sorria, aquele sorriso que havia visto mais cedo, e estava com as bochechas coradas pelo calor do fogo. Desviou o olhar o mais rápido que pôde.

— Compreendo. – foi o que Jensen disse, fazendo o sorriso de Jared murchar, mas ele não percebeu.

Jared tinha conseguido fazer com que ele falasse uma frase completa e havia regredido drasticamente na última resposta dele, mas não havia desistido.

— Alem de acender o fogo com essa rapidez, o que mais faz? – Jared perguntou. Essa pergunta estava ecoando em sua mente desde que chegou, mas não havia encontrado uma brecha para fazê-la, pois quem fazia as perguntas era sempre Jensen, e ele somente respondia.

— Caço! – Jensen respondeu sentando-se em sua poltrona novamente e tomando seu livro novamente nas mãos.

— O que caça?

— Raposas, guaxinins, cervos, coelhos, mas depende da temporada. – Jensen respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro, pois sabia que os olhos de Jared estavam sobre ele.

— E quais são as temporadas? – Jared havia se interessado por caça logo quando escutou sobre o caçador, mas não iria realmente caçar, sentia pena dos pequenos animais.

— Cada ano é diferente, esse ano foi melhor caçar coelhos, no ano passado raposas. – Jensen respondeu levantando o olhar para a lareira. – Cada ano tem mais animais de uma espécie do que da outra, e nós mantemos o equilíbrio entre elas.

Jared estava se sentindo satisfeito. Havia voltado a sorrir, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se bem ao escutar a voz de Jensen. Ficava olhando atentamente os lábios dele se movendo a cada palavra que ele dizia, e foi nesse momento que percebeu o quão deliciosos eles eram.

E para continuar fazendo-o falar, fazia várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Estava deliciando-se. Mas não pode deixar de perceber que Jensen estava evitando o olhar diretamente.

Passaram horas conversando, ou melhor, Jared fazendo perguntas e Jensen respondendo, quando ambos sentiram o estômago reclamar. Já deveria ser hora do jantar, mas não se importaram, pois estavam apreciando a presença um do outro.

Jensen mesmo achando aquilo muito estranho, estava gostando da companhia do moreno. Começava a achar que ele não estava mesmo fingindo, mesmo achando aquela situação muito estranha. Não dando para ignorar mais seu estômago roncando, resolveu levantar e caminhar até a cozinha.

— Jantar! – disse simplesmente.

— Estava pensando nisso nesse momento! – Jared concordou e sorriu seguindo-o – Quer ajuda?

— Não. – não sabia o porquê, mas toda vez que Jensen resolvia ser monossilábico, desanimava. Agora sabia como tirar informações dele. Conversar com pessoas era o seu forte, e talvez fosse por isso que Tom o queria por perto. Era de certa forma um espião para ele, sempre detestou ter que fazer isso, saber o que falar para tirar as informações certas. Era jornalista, e sabia o que fazer para conseguir as informações que necessitava, mas como sempre dizia para si mesmo: _"Informações são sem graça!"._

E uma coisa que o estava intrigando era que, com Jensen, ele não conseguia fazer o que sempre fez com todos. Com ele era diferente. Ele era diferente. Tinha medo de magoá-lo, ou de entrar em um assunto que o afastasse, pois conseguir chegar perto, para fazê-lo falar como estava, havia sido muito difícil. E falar qualquer besteira, iria fazê-lo voltar à estaca zero.

— Todos os anos são assim, aqui em Hampshire? – Jared perguntou sentando-se no lugar à mesa que havia ocupado nas duas outras refeições.

— São!

— Mas não o ano todo?

— Não. – Jensen afirmou, indo na direção da geladeira. – Na primavera e no verão aqui é um ótimo lugar. Calor durante o dia, fresco durante a noite.

— Mas, se a época é tão boa, por que o tempo está desse jeito?

— Estamos saindo do inverno, para entrar no primavera. – Jensen disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. E vendo que o moreno não havia entendido tentou explicar. - Durante o inverno a neve fica sobre todo o solo e sobre as montanhas, e no final dele, quando elas começam a derreter, fazem o solo ficar úmido, o que causa a lama, e como a frente fria entra em contato com a massa de calor, causando as chuvas. – Jared sorriu duplamente: ele havia conseguido fazer Jensen falar mais do que qualquer outra vez, e também entendera o motivo daquele horrível tempo.

— E durante esse período todos ficam dentro de casa?

— Isso mesmo. – Jensen parou e o olhou.

— Pensei em perguntar mais cedo se dava para ir tentar desatolar meu carro, mas a chuva estava pior que ontem.

— Não teria como.

— Foi o que eu imaginei.

— Mesmo com o tempo um pouco melhor, até guinchos e tratores atolam na lama. – Jensen disse trazendo dois sanduíches já prontos e pegando a jarra de suco na geladeira.

— Você só come lanches?

— Na maioria das vezes.

— Não gosta de comida?

— Tenho preguiça de fazer. – Jensen o olhou nos olhos e viu os olhos de Jared brilhando. Não havia visto, mas o que mais estranhou, era que estar falando mais que o normal. Talvez nessas últimas duas horas, havia falado mais do que havia falado em quatro anos que morava ali. E não gostou nem um pouco dessa constatação.

— Se quiser posso cozinhar.

— Não.

Jared havia percebido que o semblante de Jensen havia mudado. Havia ele feito alguma coisa errada? Tentou pensar nas coisas que havia dito, mas não se lembrou de nada que pudesse tê-lo feito mudar daquela forma. Pensou que talvez ele tivesse se cansado de falar. Iria arrancar ainda mais palavras dele no dia seguinte, e era uma promessa. E ele nunca faltava com suas promessas.

— Obrigado. – Jared agradeceu assim que terminou de comer. Esperou que Jensen terminasse, então levantando-se da mesa, lavando seu prato e copo. – Estou indo deitar! Boa noite.

E como na noite anterior havia deixado Jensen sozinho na cozinha, mas o dia havia rendido. Mesmo com as horas de tédio, havia conseguido arrancar muitas palavras de Jensen. Não que na noite passada ele pensasse que iria querer conversar com Jensen a todo o momento.

Não se lembrava de já ter sentido isso com alguém, pois quando saiu do San Antonio, nem pensava em relacionamento com ninguém. A morte de seus pais e de sua irmã haviam-no abalado muito.

Não sabia nada sobre seu irmão mais velho; ele havia saído de casa e nunca havia mandado notícias. E o que sentiu por Tom não chegava nem perto do que estava sentindo com Jensen, sem nem mesmo tê-lo tocado. Com Tom era uma troca de favores. Ele tinha lugar para dormir, comer e banhar-se, e ele teria que ajudar a conseguir informações dos clientes. Como sempre fôra sorridente e comunicativo, conquistava as pessoas no primeiro instante, e fazia com que elas confiassem nele, e a faculdade de jornalismo que havia feito ajudava muito nisso.

E depois de passar tanto tempo junto ao Tom, era quase impossível não sentir-se atraído por ele. A carência não ajudava muito, e foi quando tornaram-se amantes, mas era inocente demais ou não percebia as coisas que ele fazia só para mantê-lo por perto.

Resolveu parar de pensar em Tom, pois sempre que pensava nele, sentia nojo de si mesmo. Tirou sua blusa de moletom e a calça jeans, ficando somente de camiseta e boxer, e deitou.

Jensen ficou pensando no que havia acontecido durante o dia, quando viu Jared vestido com suas roupas e como elas ficavam apertadas e seu corpo, marcando-o por todos os lados, não conseguiu parar de olhá-lo.

E após aquele acontecimento, esteve evitando olhá-lo, mas parecia ser impossível, pois quanto mais não queria, mais seus olhos iam de encontro a ele. E isso irritava, e muito.

Não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser ler seu livro ou deitar. Não queria deitar, pois teria que deitar ao lado dele, e isso o deixava com medo. Não sabia o que sua consciência faria com ele enquanto dormisse. Na realidade estava assustado, pois nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Nunca fôra de falar demais, sempre o necessário, até mesmo na época _negra_ de sua vida.

Naquela época era um _Super Star_ não precisava abrir a boca para conseguir levar alguém pra cama. Não precisava abrir a boca para a pessoa perceber que era hora de ir embora. E nunca precisou pensar demais sobre essas coisas, pois nunca estava sóbrio o suficiente para pensar. Mas aquilo era diferente. Ele queria afastar Jared, mas ao mesmo tempo mantê-lo perto. Queria que ele fosse embora de sua cabana, mas queria que ele ficasse para lhe fazer companhia.

Estava começando a enlouquecer. Não sabia o que Jared havia feito com ele, pois não conseguia parar de pensar nele um único momento. E isso o irritava.

Resolvendo parar de pensar sobre essas coisas, resolveu que dormir seria a melhor solução. E tinha certeza que nada iria acontecer. Com esses pensamentos foi para seu quarto que estava sendo dividido com Jared. Estranhou ao ver que ele estava encolhido de baixo do edredom. Pelo que percebera na noite anterior, ele dormia bem espalhado, conseguindo ocupar os dois lados da cama. Trocou suas roupas por uma mais leve e deitou no lado vago da cama.

Era estranho dividir a cama com alguém. Nunca havia deixado alguém dormir em sua cama duas noites seguidas. Sempre fora acostumado a ter sua enorme cama de casal somente para si, mas estranhou na noite passada ao tentar se mover e ter um corpo ao seu lado e sentir o calor do mesmo, fazendo com que sua cama não fosse mais tão gélida.

Nesses quatro anos em que vivia em New Hampshire, havia saído com poucas pessoas, mas nunca as havia levado para sua cabana. Sempre que esses encontros aconteciam, era no motel barato da cidade, e com o único propósito de se aliviar. Mas estava sendo difícil segurar-se enquanto tinha ao seu lado um dos homens mais bonitos que havia conhecido, mesmo já tendo conhecido vários. Ele fôra o que mais chamara sua atenção. Quando ele sorria, iluminava o lugar. Sua face ficava serena, e havia percebido as covinhas que ele tinha em cada bochecha, fazendo com seu sorriso ficasse ainda mais lindo.

Não sabia o motivo, mas desde que havia feito o curativo nas costas de Jared, não conseguia evitar a vontade de abraçá-lo e quando percebeu a dor e a solidão que aqueles olhos carregavam, só pensava em consolá-lo e protegê-lo.

Fazia muito tempo que havia deitado, mas não conseguira pregar os olhos um único instante. Já estava cansado de tentar em vão. Sua mente não o deixava, estava pensando em Jensen. Não sabia como era possível. Havia passado todo o dia com ele. Não teria o porquê de pensar nele, mas não se cansava. Tentava em vão entendê-lo, tentava especular coisas sobre ele, mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma resposta.

Sentiu a cama balançar quando ele deitou ao seu lado. Foi inevitável não sentir o calor do corpo dele quando ele entrou debaixo da coberta. Era estranho estar em uma cama estranha, deitado ao lado de um estranho. Era o que deveria sentir, mas não conseguia.

Passaram-se infinitos minutos, e ainda não conseguia dormir, pensando que Jensen já estivesse dormindo, pois pelo menos um deles deveria conseguir. Enganou-se quando se virou e encontrou Jensen com os olhos abertos, olhando para o teto. Só conseguiu identificar, pois o fogo da lareira iluminava parte do quarto.

— Não consegue... – Jared teria perguntado se Jensen não conseguia dormir, se o próprio não o teria interrompido quando ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu também não!

Jensen nada disse, sendo seguido por Jared que estava ao seu lado, mas quando escutou a voz dele, minutos atrás, foi inevitável não virar para olhá-lo, e agora, naquele instante, estava com seus olhos presos nos olhos dele.

Sentia que ele estava mais agitado, a respiração dele estava acelerada, assim como a sua. Muitas coisas passaram por sua mente, vendo refletir solidão naqueles olhos. Mas o que mais estava o atormentando era a vontade de abraçar Jared.

Quando o viu se mexer para virar-se, não conseguiu se segurar. Antes que ele o fizesse, passou os braços em volta dele, da melhor forma que havia conseguido, e o puxou para perto de si.

Aquela não seria uma atitude que Jensen Ackles tomaria, mas ele não estava pensando como Jensen naquele momento.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

****

**Nota:** E aí galera... Desculpa a demora. Eu tava tendo uns problemas aí... Sei que to demorando pra postar, e para responder as reviews... Man, esse novo email, eu não consigo aconfirmação dele, então assim que eu conseguir eu respondo as reviews. Prometo. E hoje tem mais um capitulo e amanhã sai mais um... Espero reviews hein. Beijinhos... Amo vocês


	5. Capítulo V

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Learn to Love  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Repostagem.

**Sumário: **Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar.

**Fanmix:** http : / tinyurl . com / 2bxegxm ;Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa NOVA: **http : / tinyurl . com / 2ca554r ;Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Jared fechou os olhos mergulhando na sensação de estar nos braços de Jensen. Ele era quente e vivo, e, a forma como ele o abraçava confirmava a sua própria necessidade, e do que precisava.

O rosto de Jensen estava imerso na curva de seu pescoço, sentia a respiração dele bater contra sua pele, e os braços tremiam quando ele o pressionava contra si, mas nem por um segundo Jared se importou. Em vez disso, seus próprios braços o envolveram, fazendo com que os corpos se aconchegassem mais um no outro. E suspirou. De prazer. O corpo dele era maravilhoso. Musculoso e firme, acomodando-se e moldando-se, para encaixá-lo perfeitamente.

Mesmo tendo sido amante de Tom por longos anos, ele jamais se movera para acomodá-lo, e sentia falta disso, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. E o fato de Jensen não saber nada sobre ele, e de não saber de sua necessidade, tornava o momento ainda mais maravilhoso e único.

Mas deixaria para pensar nisso depois. No momento estava ocupado em absorver o máximo de conforto que aquele corpo ao seu lado poderia proporcionar. Moveu as pernas de forma que elas enlaçassem as de Jensen. E seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos dele, de uma forma que nem mesmo sabia que poderia fazer. Acariciava como se quisesse reconfortá-lo.

Jensen também estava repleto de uma sensação gratificante. Sentia Jared da cabeça aos pés, e sorvia aqueles toques como se estivesse sofrido um longo tempo, sem ter com quem contar.

Assim como aconteceu com consigo, desde o nascimento. Seus pais foram pessoas maravilhosas, mas os dois trabalhavam demais, envolvidos nas carreiras, não tendo tempo para dar atenção a ele. Ele nascera com necessidade de toque físico?

Se fosse isso, estava explicado porque se voltara para as mulheres e homens assim que teve idade para isso. Só que não ficava satisfeito nunca, sempre queria mais e não conseguia apreciar o que possuía.

Até aquele momento. Envolvendo Jared Padalecki em seus braços, e sendo envolvido da mesma forma, sentindo o calor e a força que ele tinha, fazendo-o mergulhar em uma das melhores experiências de sua vida. Ser abraçado de forma reconfortante pelo que é. E não por seu _status _como _Super Star _ou por seu dinheiro. Jared precisava dele, assim como ele precisava de Jared.

Jared deixava escapar alguns sons de sua garganta, que para Jensen era muito gratificante, e sabia que os mesmo sons escapavam da sua também, pois estavam se completando, dando ao outro o que precisava. Carinho e aconchego.

Por um longo tempo permaneceram nos braços um do outro. A proximidade era um bálsamo de cura. Expulsando memórias dolorosas do passado. Nada existia, a não ser o presente, e era tão reconfortante, que nenhum dos dois queria quebrar o contato.

Ironicamente, o que perturbou foi aquilo que o conforto trouxe. Isolados da tristeza e da solidão, veio uma nova consciência;

Jared sentiu o cheiro e o calor de Jensen, da mesma forma que o outro estava sentindo. Os toques cada vez tomavam um caminho diferente: ao invés de reconfortar estava instigando, excitando.

Não estivera pensando em sexo quando tomara Jared em seus braços. Queria apenas abraçá-lo e sentir-se abraçado.

Desejara naquele momento sentir outro ser humano junto ao corpo, porem seu corpo era insistente. Seu coração começara a bater mais forte ao sentir as carícias mais ousadas de Jared. Sentiu seus músculos assim como os dele ficarem tensos cada vez que se tocavam.

Ele estava com a camiseta, mas estavam tão próximos que ela quase não era sentida. Teve vontade de rasgá-la. Nunca fora atingido por essa sensação, tão boa de forma inesperada e desesperada.

Jensen poderia muito bem ter se controlado se cada carícia de Jared, que deslizava seus dedos pela pele exposta pelo fino pijama, se não tivesse jogado seu autocontrole para longe daquele quarto. Havia notado que a respiração dele era curta, assim como a sua, e os movimentos que faziam com os quadris, não eram nem de longe, considerados inocentes.

Não sabia quem havia começado, mas também não queria saber. A única coisa que sabia naquele momento era que queria sentir mais daquele contato. Puxava e apertava Jared contra seu corpo, movimentando o corpo na mesma intensidade que ele, indo para frente e para trás.

Não sabia como, mas os toques que Jared dava em suas costas por baixo do tecido eram como se enviassem uma onda de prazer que refletia em seu membro.

Jared não sabia em que momento daquele abraço havia desviado para o que estava acontecendo, mas não seria ele a ser o sensato e realista. Deixou suas mãos deslizarem das costas de Jensen para seu quadril, prensando-o contra o seu. E foi nesse momento que percebeu, que o prazer que estava sentindo, era o mesmo que Jensen estava sentindo ao seu lado.

Levando lentamente as mãos para dentro do calção do pijama de Jensen, e sendo seguido por Jensen que fazia o mesmo. Tocou o membro dele, quase no mesmo instante em que foi tocado. Arfaram. Os movimentos que sua mão iniciou, foram por puro instinto. Escutando Jensen suspirar um pouco mais forte, intensificou os movimentos, enquanto ele movia os quadris requerendo mais contato.

Movia os quadris, investindo contra a mão de Jensen que lhe proporcionavam o mesmo prazer que estava proporcionando a ele. Afundou a cabeça no pescoço do loiro, deliciando-se com o cheiro que ele emanava. E com um longo gemido despejou seu prazer, puxando Jensen para mais próximo de si, sem parar os movimentos que sua mão fazia, intensificando as investidas para que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que havia sentido. Não demorou muito para que Jensen despejasse também sua satisfação, e sentiu gosto de ver o rosto dele se contorcer em puro prazer.

Estavam satisfeitos, permaneceram abraçados até normalizarem suas respirações, mas nenhum dos dois queria acabar com aquele contato. Estavam cansados demais, e com um último aperto, num abraço, dormiram um envolvido nos braços do outro. Eles não veriam, mas havia um sorriso estampado no rosto de cada um.

—X—

Jared abriu os olhos e tateou a cama ao seu lado, vendo que estava sozinho. Olhou para janela, e a chuva continuava há cair um pouco mais forte que nos dias anteriores e suspirou.

Sentou-se sobre a cama, sentindo-se levemente disposto, com certeza se estivesse em New York, se arrumaria para uma longa e gratificante corrida no Central Park. Suspirou novamente. Seria maravilhoso correr mata adentro, mas aquela chuva não ajudava em nada.

Estranhou não ter escutado barulho algum vindo da cabana. Pensou em procurar Jensen, mas lembrou-se da noite que tiveram. Sorriu, lembrou-se também que precisava de um banho. E foi o que fez, seguiu para o banheiro antes de sair à procura de Jensen.

Não sabia o porquê, mas o sorriso que estampava seu rosto não queria e não iria sair tão cedo. Se fechasse os olhos ainda poderia sentir o calor dos braços de Jensen. Nunca havia sentido aquela sensação na vida, de ser compreendido sem nunca ter lhe dito o que havia acontecido, de ser abraçado da forma que sempre desejara.

Estava tentando entender o porquê de Jensen tê-lo abraçado, mas sentiu que ele precisava daquele contato tanto quanto ele. Sua cabeça não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido. Quando saiu do banheiro, deu de cara com Jensen saindo do quarto. Havia se esquecido de levar as roupas que Jensen havia lhe emprestado, pois as suas não estavam nem um pouco boas para vestir naquele momento.

Sentiu o olhar de Jensen queimar sua pele assim que notou que ele olhava para seu tórax. Sorriu e caminhou em silêncio para o quarto, com certeza ele não iria querer falar naquele momento, pois quando viu seu sorriso, tratou de desviar o olhar envergonhado.

Quando saiu do quarto, vestido, com a camisa apertada de Jensen e com sua blusa de moletom, pois parecia ainda mais frio o dia, caminhou diretamente para a cozinha.

Precisava colocar alguma coisa no estômago e ficou impressionado com o que encontrou na mesa feita. Jensen estava sentado, esperando-o. Havia notado que ele evitava olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Não esperou ser convidado para sentar-se à frente dele, assim como das outras vezes. Esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas nada veio. Quando viu Jensen destampar os pratos que estavam à frente dele, acabou esquecendo-se de tudo que pensava em falar.

— Panquecas! – Jared disse com os olhos brilhando. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia comido panquecas. Na verdade se lembrava, antes de sair de casa para ir para New York. Sua mãe havia feito em grande quantidade, para que ele comesse e para poder se lembrar, e como ela havia dito: "_Quando sentir falta das panquecas volte, pois elas sempre estarão aqui esperando por você!"._ Sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se de sua mãe. – Não como panquecas há anos.

— Fique à-vontade! – disse Jensen. Ele havia percebido todas as expressões que Jared havia feito. Ele ficara feliz, depois pensativo como se lembrasse coisas boas de sua vida, e depois, triste por ter tido tais lembranças.

— Você tem geléia ou mel? – Jared perguntou enquanto encarava as panquecas a sua frente.

— Mel. – disse Jensen levantando-se e indo ao armário. Voltou com o mel, colocando-o em frente ao prato de Jared.

— Valeu cara! – Jared mal esperou Jensen sentar, colocou quatro panquecas em seu prato e as banhou de mel. Jensen estava olhando abismado para Jared, nunca conhecera ninguém que colocava tanto mel em uma simples panqueca.

Viu Jared pegar o garfo e a faca e cortar as panquecas em quatro partes, e afundar o garfo em uma das partes, levantando-a para levá-la a boca. O mel pingava por causa do excesso. Viu a expressão de Jared mudar várias vezes, enquanto ele mastigava, mas a que mais havia impressionado era a que ele estava fazendo no momento. Ele sorria como se tivesse oito anos de idade e comia como tal, derramava mel por todos os lados, lambia os lábios tentando livrar-se do mel que ficara em seus lábios.

Percebendo que o olhar de Jensen estava preso nele, parou subitamente o que estava fazendo, sentindo-se envergonhado. Estava agindo como uma criança. Não ligava. O olhar de Jensen não o recriminava. Não o olhava como uma criança, e por isso não ficou envergonhado por muito tempo.

— Desculpe, é que faz muito tempo que não como panquecas! – Jared repetiu, encolhendo os ombros.

— Percebi, mas pelo menos parece que estão boas! – Jensen disse arrependendo-se, pois havia prometido a si mesmo falar o básico.

Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, mas queria manter Jared afastado de si. Não queria sentir novamente o que havia sentido. E estava achando que começava a sentir-se dependente de Jared. Queria que ele fosse embora, mas não queria. Apreciava a companhia dele, mas o que acontecera na noite anterior, continuava a ecoar em sua mente.

Lembrava do abraço, dos toques e do prazer que havia sentido. Nunca em sua vida havia sentido alguma coisa parecida. Sempre esteve atrás de conforto, mas quando não achou nos braços das mulheres, foi em busca dele nos braços dos homens, e da mesma forma não havia encontrado.

Quando deixou Los Angeles, pensou em desistir de encontrar um sentimento assim. Aquele que todos descreviam como a pessoa perfeita, que os corpos se completavam, um único toque era o suficiente para despertar o prazer. E estava com medo, muito medo.

— Não estão como eram a da grande Sharon, mas estão boas! – afirmou levando outra porção de panquecas a boca.

— Sharon? – Jensen perguntou, não percebeu, mas seu tom de voz havia mudado. Estava sentindo ciúmes? Mas com certeza Jared estava tão entretido com as panquecas que nem percebeu.

— Minha mãe! – Jared respondeu olhando nos olhos de Jensen, e sem querer deixou o sorriso sumir de seu rosto por milésimos de segundos.

Jensen não disse mais nada, pois sentiu o peso que era para Jared falar sobre sua mãe. Começou a comer, lembrando que era para isso que ainda estava sentado a mesa. Estava tenso, não queria ter que conversar com Jared, mas estava vendo que era uma missão quase impossível.

Percebeu que ele estava o olhando, e que provavelmente não falaria antes de ter seu consentimento. Talvez ele também estivesse com medo. Levantou o olhar, encontrando o dele. Com certeza ele estava com muito medo.

— Jensen... – Jared começou, falando o nome dele levemente, estava pensando em uma forma de falar o que deveria ser dito, mas não estava encontrando as palavras certas para tal. – Só queria dizer que eu normalmente não faço isso...

— Eu sei. – Jensen respondeu, sabendo do que se referia. Se fosse ele, há quatro anos atrás, poderia dizer que _fazia isso_ normalmente, mas o Jensen de ontem a noite, não era mais acostumado com isso.

— Bom, só queria que soubesse que essa foi praticamente a primeira vez que fiz algo assim. – Jared continuava a falar. Jensen sabia que ele não fazia, pois suas ações eram medidas, e ele só continuara por que havia deixado.

— Eu sei. – Jensen disse somente, fazendo Jared arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

— Tem certeza? – Jared perguntou, pois o olhar de Jensen não era de uma pessoa que acreditava no que ele estava falando.

— Tenho. – então Jensen começou novamente a comer a panqueca já fria.

— Então tudo bem, só queria que soubesse que não sou um puto! – Jared disse rindo e voltou a comer como estava comendo há minutos atrás.

O café seguiu silencioso até seu final, fazendo com que eles trocassem somente algumas palavras. Jensen ainda estava digerindo o que havia acontecido e o que estava sentindo. Mas queria saber por que essa droga de sentimento era tão... Complicado.

Jared não estava dando muita atenção a isso. Estava mais preocupando em saber o que Jensen estava achando de tudo aquilo, e com certeza ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com o que havia acontecido. Havia ido para a sala para ler seu livro, que havia deixado pela metade no dia anterior. Com certeza teria tempo o suficiente para terminar aquele livro e mais uns quatro daquela estante.

Jensen não havia ido para a sala para ler seu querido e companheiro livro. Não entendia o que o interessava tanto naquele livro, pois quando ele começava a ler não parava mais, mas não mudava de página durante um bom tempo. Bateu com a palma da mão na testa lembrando que havia se esquecido de ajudar Jensen com a limpeza da cozinha, mas não porque não queria. Sua mente estivera vagando para muito longe dali, e com certeza Jensen, com a cara que fez ao perceber, quisera expulsá-lo dali a murros e pontapés.

Tentou pensar em alguma coisa que tivesse feito e que talvez tivesse deixado Jensen naquele estado, mas nada vinha a sua mente.

Jensen terminou o que estava fazendo, e passou por Jared, sem ao menos olhá-lo. Temia que se o fizesse não agüentaria e falaria tudo o que estava em sua mente, mesmo que não tivesse certeza do que estava passando por sua mente. Caminhou até a sala e sentou em sua poltrona, pegando seu livro. Havia percebido que Jared havia permanecido na cozinha olhando-o de lá. Mas não se atreveria a virar para olhá-lo.

As horas haviam passado lentamente, era como se estivessem zombando da sua cara. Jared o olhava de vez em quando. Sabia que ele estava fingindo ler o livro que havia pegado. Ele tinha muito a falar e pouco a ser realmente dito, pois com certeza ele estava estranhando a situação.

Com certeza estava especulando coisas que nem passava por sua cabeça, mas não queria esclarecer nada, não naquele momento. Quando olhou pela janela que ficava ao lado da lareira viu que a chuva continuava a cair, e com ela, cada vez o frio aumentava. Precisava de lenha.

Caminhou até o hall da porta, e colocou sua jaqueta e suas botas, tendo o olhar atento de Jared sobre si. Sabia que ele queria perguntar aonde iria, mas ele não o faria. Então saiu.

Jared estava cansado de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo com Jensen. Não o conhecia bem para poder dizer o que estava pensando, ou se estava agindo estranhamente. Desde que chegara ele era silencioso, e só falava o que era realmente necessário, mas o que mais estranhou foi o fato de Jensen não querer falar sobre o que aconteceu. De certa forma compreendia.

Poderia ser o caso de ele nunca ter se envolvido com um homem, e estava pensando muito sobre o que acontecera. Pois quando havia tido essa experiência, de certa forma ficara encabulado. Sabia que se pensasse demais iria pirar, então resolveu levar tudo numa boa.

Viu Jensen entrar carregando uma grande quantia de lenha para a lareira e entendeu a saída repentina dele. Resolveu ajudá-lo. Levantou e foi até ele, pegando a madeira cortada, carregando-a para colocá-la ao lado da lareira.

Quando abaixou para organizá-la, não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de dor em seu ombro. Até então não havia lembrado que estava com o ombro cortado. Levou a mão ao ombro massageando-o para que a dor diminuísse. Quando terminou de arrumar as madeiras em uma bela pilha, levantou e percebeu Jensen atrás de si.

— Havia me esquecido do seu ombro. – Jared estranhou, pois ao olhar o rosto de Jensen, ele não estava mais tenso. Talvez o tempo que ele teve do lado de fora, e gastando sua força cortando os troncos para transformá-los em lenha, tinha o feito extravasar toda tensão.

— Eu também! – Jared sorriu sem graça, levando novamente a mão ao ombro.

— Deixe-me dar uma olhada – Jensen pediu, chamando Jared para mais perto.

— Tudo bem! – disse tentando se afastar. – Nem está doendo tanto assim! – afirmou andando até seu sofá.

— Mesmo não estando doendo, é bom passar um remédio para não inflamar. – Jensen o repreendeu, e Jared achou que ele parecia sua mãe quando estava falando e sorriu.

— Mas aquela merda arde _pra porra_! – Jared disse, sentando no sofá. - E eu estou bem, sente ali e pegue seu livro, e finja que eu nem estou aqui!

Jensen não entendeu as palavras de Jared. Mas lembrou de sua atitude mais cedo, e sabia que a culpa era totalmente dele. Agora que havia conseguido colocar os pensamentos no lugar, Jared agia daquela forma. As coisas não estavam certas. Bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Acho que isso é impossível. – Jensen disse sentando em sua poltrona e pegando seu livro. Jared não esperava por aquela resposta.

— E por que não? – Jared perguntou sentando no canto esquerdo do sofá, pois se Jensen virasse o rosto de onde estava, daria de cara com ele.

— Você é muito grande! – zombou.

Jared ficou estático. Jensen havia zombado dele, com um pouco de sarcasmo, mas não era ácido como havia sido a outra vez que ele havia falado sobre seu tamanho.

— Desculpe-me por ser maior que você. – Jared entrou no jogo, zombando com ele também, e viu um pequeno sorriso curvar nos lábios do mais velho. Era um sorriso cínico, mas era um sorriso. O primeiro em três dias.

— Pelo menos minhas roupas não ficam apertadas em mim! – Jensen respondeu, vendo o rosto de Jared se contorcer ao olhar as próprias roupas, e ver a camisa de Jensen lhe marcando todo o corpo.

— Sinto muito se eu não sabia que a cabana de Jeffrey estava queimada, se meu carro ficou atolado e que minha camisa tenha ficado suja ontem a noite. – Jared respondeu gargalhando. Pois havia lembrado o quão fodido estava.

— Acho que você tem sérios problemas mentais. – Jensen disse vendo o outro gargalhar daquela formas. – Só os loucos riem da própria desgraça.

— Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? – Jared perguntou ainda rindo. – Deitasse nesse sofá, abraçasse os joelhos e chorasse? – riu ainda mais. – Com certeza eu **não **faria isso!

— Mas também não deveria ficar rindo como um doido!

— Bom, doido eu vou ficar quando conseguir falar com Jeffrey! – Jared disse pegado seu livro e abrindo-o, pois só de pensar em seu bom e velho amigo Jeffrey, um ódio crescia em seu peito.

— Estive pensando sobre isso! – Jensen revelou, fazendo com que Jared o olhasse novamente. – Conte-me como Jeffrey falou sobre a cabana dele?

— Ele disse que era magnífica, que tinha três cômodos, que estava em ótimo estado, e que eu iria amar morar nela! – Jared disse lembrando-se de como Jeffrey fala. – Mas ele parecia aflito, pensei que fosse preocupação, sei lá.

— Jeffrey aflito? – Jensen não conseguiria acreditar.

— Isso mesmo! – Jared disse também achando estranho. – É estranho de se imaginar, mas ele estava. E ele me perguntou umas quinhentas vezes se eu queria mesmo vir, e ficou me avisando que eu não teria ar-condicionado, televisão, telefone ou qualquer outro tipo de comunicação.

— Tudo o que você descreveu... – Jensen levantou e olhou para Jared. – Foi a **minha** cabana!

— Como assim? – Jared não entendeu o que Jensen estava falando. Como assim a cabana dele.

— Primeiramente, a cabana do Jeffrey tinha dois andares, e um total de dez cômodos. E está queimada a mais ou menos três meses, e eu mesmo me encarreguei de ligar para ele! E em ótimo estado minha cabana sempre esteve, pois antes de me mudar para cá, mandei reformar. – Jensen estava parado dizendo tudo lentamente para que Jared pegasse no ar o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que estava difícil. Então resolveu continuar. – E na cabana de Jeffrey sempre teve televisão, telefone e tudo que o pai dele tinha direito!

Jensen de certa forma estava analisando Jared. Se ele começasse a andar de um lado para o outro e explodisse em uma grande raiva descomunal ou a ponto de quebrar alguma coisa, saberia que ele estaria atuando. E pelo visto estava certo, ele era mais um coadjuvante da grande tramóia de Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Jared continuou sentado, mas soltou seu peso sobre o sofá. Deixando-se desabar ali mesmo. Sua mente estava trabalhando a mil. Como Jeffrey pôde ter feito uma coisa dessas. Não conseguia entender.

Mas agora tudo fazia sentido, o porquê dele falar tão rapidamente da cabana, e toda vez que falava dela, sempre se lembrava de comentar sobre _Jensen Ackles, o caçador_. Sobre todas as precauções, sobre avisar-lhe que não teria telefone, e sobre a carta, e tudo. Sabia que Jeffrey era bom em pensar rápido, mas não sabia que ele conseguiria tramar uma coisa dessa magnitude em tão pouco tempo.

— Mas que _porra_! – Jared disse, sua voz saiu por um fio. – Maldito Jeffrey!

— Digo o mesmo! – Jensen afirmou sentando-se novamente. – Quando estava cortando lenha, me lembrei de algo que ele havia me falado, da última vez que esteve aqui.

Jensen esperou algum comentário de Jared, o que não recebeu, então voltou a falar:

— Da última vez que ele esteve aqui, ele disse que conhecia alguém que iria amar conhecer New Hampshire! – Jensen passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos. – E essa pessoa era você, Jared Tristan Padalecki, o _jornalista;_ que eu falei para ele mandar para o quinto dos infernos! – Jensen sorriu envergonhado pelas suas próprias palavras.

Jared o olhou. Não estava entendendo a reação dele e o porquê Jeffrey teria falado dele para Jensen, mas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça estavam se encaixando. Devagar, mas estava se encaixando. Agora só faltava descobrir o que Jensen tinha contra os jornalistas.

— Obrigado! – Jared disse com sarcasmo em sua voz. – Espero que Jeffrey o leve também, para o mesmo lugar!

Jared esperava que Jensen falasse o motivo pelo qual o mandara para o inferno sem ao menos conhecer, mas essa resposta não veio.

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, que mais pareceram horas, apenas digerindo aquela informação. Talvez Jensen já tivesse digerido, mas para Jared estava sendo difícil, pois confiara em Jeffrey, e ele lhe aprontar uma dessas. E aprontara com Jensen da mesma forma.

Achava que Jeffrey não estava com sua sanidade bem o suficiente, quando lhe falara da cabana e sobre tudo, mas agora tinha percebido que ele estava com a sanidade mental boa o suficiente. E não conseguiu agüentar mais. Riu, gargalhou, gargalhou tanto de sua desgraça e chegou a lacrimejar.

Percebeu o olhar de Jensen sobre si, e o que ele havia dito mais cedo. Sendo olhado daquela forma, mais parecia que Jensen estava vendo alma penada ou um ET verde cheio de escamas. E gargalhou mais, se é que isso era possível.

— Com certeza você tem problemas. – Jensen disse levantando-se. – Precisamos de café!

— E dos fortes! – afirmou Jared assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

Pelo menos havia um ponto positivo nisso tudo. Jensen estava falando, zombando, brincando. E era uma coisa que Jared nunca pensou que ele seria capaz de fazer. Lógico, estava escondida atrás do sarcasmo, da ironia e do cinismo, mas estava lá. E sua face não estava mais tensa. Chegou a pensar que ele ficaria entupido de rugas se continuasse daquela forma.

Quando conseguiu se controlar, foi ao encontro de Jensen na cozinha. Ele já havia colocado o café na cafeteira, para que ela fizesse seu trabalho, e estava tratando de fazer algo comestível para os dois.

— Sinto muito! – Jared disse de súbito, assustando Jensen.

— Pelo quê? – Jensen o indagou sem entender.

— Por ser forçado a me aturar! – Jared sorriu envergonhado pelas atitudes de seu amigo, mas até que não estava sendo assim tão ruim, então sorriu verdadeiramente. – Pois sei que essa não é uma tarefa fácil!

— Se é assim... – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso, daqueles que se curva um canto dos lábios. Jared achou perfeito, e teve uma louca vontade de tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo, mas antes que seus pensamentos continuassem a brincar consigo, escutou-o concluir o que falava. - Isso vale para você também!

Jensen estava certo, da mesma forma que ele estava sendo forçado a lhe aturar. Ele também estava sendo forçado a aturar Jensen. E sorriu.

— Então acho que tem que concordar comigo quando digo que estamos _maravilhosamente_ fodidos! – Jared gargalhou com a cara que Jensen fez, mas logo foi seguido por um pequeno sorriso do mesmo. E era o suficiente.

Jensen havia pensado rápido no que Jared havia dito, mas resolveu não comentar o que sua mente gritava: _"Não estamos maravilhosamente fodidos, mas podemos ficar!"_. E teve que sorrir aquele pensamento, pois era um pensamento que não vinha a sua mente há quatro anos. E até que aquela sensação não era tão ruim.

— Vamos comer! – disse Jensen ao tirar um prato de dentro do microondas, com dois mistos quentes. E depois daquele pensamento, aquelas simples palavras soavam com duplo sentido. E dava graças a Deus, que Jared não tinha super poderes, e que não conseguia ler mentes, pois se conseguisse certamente _estaria_ fodido ou _sendo_ fodido.

Talvez fosse melhor parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Jared estava olhando-o estranhamente. Com certeza ele estaria pensando se havia feito alguma outra besteira, pois estava com um olhar de pedido de desculpas mudo. Achou _fofo,_ mas não falaria aquilo também. Colocou o prato com os lanches em cima da mesa e pegou o café colocando-o também sobre a mesa, juntamente com as canecas que já havia pegado.

— Daqui um pouco não vou mais agüentar ver lanche na minha frente! – Jared disse pegando seu misto quente.

— Se não está satisfeito... – Jensen disse dando uma bela mordida no seu lanche. Assim que terminou de mastigar e engolir completou: - A porta da rua é serventia da casa! – deixou um sorriso cínico brincar no canto de seus lábios, vendo o rosto de Jared se torcer e logo forçando um sorriso.

— Que belo anfitrião que Jeffrey me arranjou! – Jared disse com falsa indignação. – Acho que até o cara que toma conta do _quinto dos infernos_ é mais acolhedor que você, Jensen Ackles.

Jensen nada respondeu, pois estava mais ocupado em comer seu lanche, e o que havia percebido em Jared era que ele odiava ficar em silencio. E odiava ainda mais ficar sem uma resposta, pois a cara que ele fez era digna de uma boa gargalhada, mas não o faria.

Jared sabia que o clima entre eles estava melhorando, aos poucos estava melhorando. Jensen agora falava e atirava farpas, mas era melhor que nada, não era? Para ele tanto fazia, mas sentia-se bem ao escutar a voz dele, coisa que já havia notado no dia anterior. Sentia-se ainda melhor quando conseguia arrancar dele um sorriso. Nem que fosse um sorriso cínico.

Com sua pequena análise, notou que Jensen precisava confiar para poder agir como ele mesmo, mas o tempo que havia passado sozinho havia feito dele tímido. Ou talvez já fosse tímido, e só havia se tornado mais cauteloso. Mas conseguiria fazer com que ele confiasse nele. Conseguia fazer com que várias pessoas que nunca havia visto, confiassem nele em apenas cinco minutos de conversa, porque seria diferente com Jensen?

"_Por que ele é diferente_". Respondeu para si mesmo em pensamento, mas não importava quanto tempo iria demorar. Conseguiria a confiança dele.

Quando terminaram de comer, continuaram apenas sentados olhando um para o outro como se aquele olhar pudesse responder todas as questões pendentes. E ambos sabiam o que era. _A noite anterior_.

Jared foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual. Não estava agüentando ficar olhando para aqueles lindos olhos verdes e não poder se aproximar para olhá-lo de perto. Levantou-se pegando seu prato e o prato de Jensen juntamente com o restante de louça que estava na mesa.

— Por eu ter me esquecido de te ajudar hoje cedo! – Jared afirmou enquanto abria a lava louça colocando nela os pratos e copos.

— Como se três pratos e dois copos fizessem alguma diferença! – Jensen disse ainda sentado a mesa. – Mas dessa vez eu deixo passar.

— Valeu, senhor-bom-anfitrião! - zombou encostando-se sobre a bancada da pia.

— Disponha!

Nada disseram, apenas continuaram a se olhar, como antes. Jared estava pensando em perguntar que tipo de bicho havia mordido Jensen, pois a personalidade dele havia mudado da água para o vinho em duas horas que ele tinha saído. E estava começando a ficar preocupado, mas esse Jensen com certeza era melhor que o outro.

Só não estava perdendo a graça ficar com ele ali porque ele continuava sendo uma grande interrogação. Não tinha contado nada sobre seu passado, sobre nada da sua vida. E isso continuava atormentando-o, mas se ele não falava, não seria ele quem iria perguntar. Como já havia pensado antes, fora difícil conseguir chegar a esse ponto. E qualquer deslize, iria fazer com que ele se afastasse. E era o que não queria.

Jensen foi quem não agüentou o olhar interrogativo de Jared e desviou-o. Levantou sem dizer nada, mas sabia que dessa vez Jared não ria ficar pensando besteiras, ou era o que esperava.

Jensen sentou em sua poltrona pegando seu livro e começou a ler, sabendo que o olhar de Jared ainda estava preso em si. Não soube o porquê, mas disse:

— É Latim. – falou sem desviar os olhos do livro.

— Professor?

— Não, estudante. – disse buscando os olhos de Jared, para então perceber que ele estava ao seu lado.

— Deve ser difícil! – Jared comentou tomando o livro das mãos de Jensen.

— Quando se tem empenho, nada é difícil! – Jensen disse, e o que Jared pensou o fez rir. Jensen parecia seu pai falando daquela forma.

— Tente escrever uma sátira sobre lideres de torcida! – Jared comentou devolvendo o livro para Jensen e seguindo para o seu sofá.

— Não sei fazer sátiras!

— É o que eu sei fazer melhor!

E o assunto morreu, pois ambos afundaram-se em seus livros. O clima estava leve, e mesmo com questões inacabadas, aquilo não os atormentava tanto.

Não viram o tempo passar. Jared só havia percebido que estava começando a ficar tarde quando Jensen levantou e começou a acender a lareira. Queria saber como ele sabia que horas eram, ou que estava de noite, pois para ele, tudo permanecia igual. O céu escuro das nuvens carregadas da chuva, não o deixava saber se ainda era noite ou dia.

— Como sabe que é hora de acender a lareira? – Jared perguntou.

— Eu não sei! – Jensen respondeu pegando novamente seu livro. – Eu só sinto frio e acendo.

Jared achou que aquela resposta era mesmo óbvia. Então voltou a se enterrar em seu livro. Não que a história fosse realmente interessante, mas ele realmente amava ler. E não sabia que realmente sentia falta de uma boa leitura.

Nada mais fora dito, além de algumas trocas de olhares e alguns sorrisos perdidos, pois quando um olhava, o outro desviava o olhar. Jensen estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado, pois nunca tivera aquilo na vida. Seu pai o levou para Hollywood muito cedo, e não soube o que era realmente se apaixonar, se é que estava apaixonado.

E Jared estava se sentindo um adolescente bobo que não conseguia encarar o cara de quem gostava. E ele já havia admitido; estiva gostando de Jensen. Gostava. Não estava apaixonado ou amando, mas estava gostando. Era um bom começo, não?

Cansado de ler e de ficar quieto, achou que o melhor que poderia fazer naquele momento era dormir, e foi o que resolveu fazer. Jensen estava tão concentrado em seu latim, que resolveu não atrapalhá-lo. Seguiu para o quarto tirando a blusa de frio e colocando-a sobre a cadeira que tinha ali e deitou.

Depois da noite que tivera com Jensen, era estranho estar deitado naquela cama, completamente sozinho. Sentia como se estivesse em seu _loft. _E foi quando começou a pensar em sua vida. Ela era tão vazia, e ao mesmo tempo tão cheia. Não tinha tempo nem para pensar direito no que queria fazer da vida, mas quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento, lembrava de sentir essa mesma melancolia ao deitar na cama, vazia e gelada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela luz da sala que havia sido apagada, e o quarto sendo somente iluminado pelo fogo da lareira, e viu Jensen entrar no quarto, indo na direção do guarda roupa para pegar um pijama e se trocar. O que achou estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo gratificante e super _sexy,_ foi ver Jensen trocando-se no escuro. De forma lenta e talvez de propósito. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver os músculos das costas movimentarem-se e ele empinar aquela bunda, _e que bunda, _para colocar o short do pijama. Quando Jensen virou já vestido fingiu estar dormindo, e perdeu o sorriso vitorioso que Jensen havia dado.

Jensen havia ficado na sala um tempo mais para terminar pelo menos aquela pagina, mas sua paciência não durou muito. Então ali estava ele entrando de baixo daquele edredom, e _inocentemente_, se aproximando de Jared para poder abraçá-lo novamente.

Quando sentiu os braços de Jensen sobre seu corpo, fora como se uma onda de conforto se apoderasse de seu corpo, e o estivesse puxando para suas profundezas. Não sabia que estava tão cansado, mas juntou todas as forças que tinha, e virou de frente para Jensen, que também parecia tão cansado, puxando-o para seus braços. E dormiram um sono que nenhum dos dois tivera antes. Calmo e leve, assim como o resto do dia havia sido. E o último pensamento que Jared teve antes de cair naquele magnífico e profundo sono foi que ele realmente estava feliz. _Maravilhosamente _feliz.

* * *

**Nota: **Eu sei que estou atrasada. Eu sei que estou brincando com fogo por ter os capítulos já prontos e demorar tanto pra postar, mas é que... Tipassim... É difícil. Não sei se vocês notaram, vocês que já leram a fic antes. Eu estou editando todos os capítulos. E em todos eles está tendo uma pequena mudança, tanto em diálogos, como em narrativas. Espero que me compreendam.

Se tudo der certo, ainda essa semana posto mais dois capítulos. Vou tentar cumprir com a minha palavra, então. **Me cobrem**, eu deixo.

E já sabem, review em anônimo, com o email onde se coloca o Nick, ou com espaços no corpo da review.

Amo vocês. Obrigada por estarem aqui. Beeeijos 3


	6. Capítulo VI

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Learn to Love  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Repostagem.

**Sumário: **Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar.

**Fanmix:** http : / tinyurl . com / 2bxegxm ;Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa Nova: **http : / tinyurl . com / 2ca554r ;Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Já estava acordado há algum tempo, mas não conseguiu se levantar. Não pode se levantar, para falar a verdade, pois os braços de Jared estavam presos em sua cintura, e nem que ele quisesse, conseguiria sair dali. Mas também não queria. Estava gostando de apreciar a feição, calma e relaxada do moreno. Sem máscaras e sem sorrisos forçados.

Jensen pensou em fingir estar dormindo, quando viu que Jared estava começando a acordar. Mas desistiu, pois ver o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios quando o viu ali, lhe fazia querer continuar ali para o resto da vida. Sentiu os braços puxando-o para mais perto e quando ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentiu se formar sorriso contra sua pele.

Jared, quando abriu os olhos e sentiu aquele corpo quente ao seu lado, teve a impressão que; nunca tinha acordado tão bem assim em toda sua vida. Puxou Jensen para mais perto de si, e sorriu sentindo o cheiro dele. Talvez Jensen iria estranhar a sua reação, mas até então ele não estava reclamando.

Se dependesse dele, passaria a eternidade ali, naquela cama, tendo Jensen em seus braços, sentido seu calor, seu cheiro e tudo que viesse dele. Mas não poderia, poderia? Levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos, vendo que ele estava tranqüilo, e sorriu.

— Bom dia! – Jared acomodou-se melhor, sem soltar Jensen de seus braços.

— Pra você, não? – Jensen perguntou irônico, mas sabia que não havia funcionado. – Estou tentando sair daqui a horas!

Jared o olhou rindo, ele estava tentando usar o mesmo cinismo de sempre, mas não estava funcionando. Sabia que se ele realmente quisesse ter saído, ele já teria saído, mas não. Ele estava ali.

— Mas ficar aqui não é tão ruim. – respondeu Jared, puxando Jensen ainda mais para perto de si. – E tenho certeza que se quisesse sair, já teria saído. Chamar meu nome, me empurrar, ou até usar força bruta, teria me acordado! – Jared sorriu ainda mais ao ver o rosto de Jensen se contorcer minimamente. Estava amando arrancar algumas expressões faciais dele. Pois ele não estava mais monossilábico. Agora iria arrancar todas as expressões possíveis dele.

— Tentei de tudo, pode apostar. – Jensen mentiu. Estava mesmo adorando estar ali, agarrado a ele, mas não admitiria isso nem que sua vida dependesse dessa confissão. Mas como sempre seu corpo conspirava contra ele, pois cada vez que Jared o puxava ou o abraçava com mais força, movia seu corpo para ter mais contato. E ele, sempre sorria com isso. – E como sabe de tudo isso... Poderia fazer o favor de me soltar agora?

— Bom, não fui eu que lhe agarrei na noite passada, nem na outra... – Jared disse tentando parecer sério, diminuindo seu sorriso, para que ele fosse somente um risco em seus lábios – Mas se é o que deseja! – o soltou do abraço, vendo Jensen se arrepender de ter pedido, mas o arrependimento não durou muito, pois ele se levantou.

— Bom dia! – Jensen disse assim que saiu da cama.

— Só se for para você! – Jared resmungou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, no travesseiro de Jensen.

Não sabia o porquê, mas tudo que falava, era totalmente o contrário do que realmente queria dizer. Se deixasse se levar como estava deixando, com certeza, já teria segurado o rosto de Jared e o puxado para um beijo. Os lábios dele eram finos, e com aquele sorriso que nunca saia de seu rosto, eles se tornavam irresistíveis. Até então estava conseguindo resistir a eles, e pretendia continuar assim por muito tempo.

Pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro, tomar seu banho, e continuar a pensar no quão lindo, gostoso e irresistível Jared Padalecki era.

Jared levantou, sentido a mínima disposição. Por ele, continuaria ali deitado naquela cama, com Jensen em seus braços, mas o mesmo havia saído e o deixado sozinho. Então não tinha o porquê continuar ali. Viu que o banheiro estava ocupado pelo seu anfitrião, e seguiu para a cozinha, prepararia algo para eles comerem, pois até então, Jensen nunca havia deixado que ele tocasse em sua cozinha. Essa seria a sua chance. E com certeza a aproveitaria.

Jensen saiu do banheiro sentindo um cheiro estranho, mas bom, vindo de sua cozinha. Estranhou. No banho, pensara no que poderia fazer para o café da manhã deles. Ao entrar na cozinha, percebeu que Jared estava cozinhando, ou melhor, acabando com sua cozinha.

Sempre havia escutado que deixar a pessoa que está lhe acompanhando tomar posse de sua cozinha era indicação de que o relacionamento iria tomar direções complicadas. Não deixaria que Jared soubesse sobre esse seu entendimento, mas não havia ficado nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela atitude. Já havia dito não, várias vezes sobre ele cozinhar, ou tomar frente de sua cozinha.

Estava terminando de virar a omelete que estava fazendo quando escutou a cadeira sendo arrastada. Olhou para Jensen e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que o via, daquele jeito. Com os cabelos úmidos, as faces coradas pelo calor do chuveiro, e um detalhe que havia percebido pela manhã: as milhares de sardas, quase imperceptíveis, existentes naquele rosto.

Voltou sua atenção para a omelete que estava fazendo, pois não queria deixar nada estragar. Aquele _prato_ era a sua especialidade. Queria ganhá-lo pela barriga. E sorriu de seu pensamento. Esse era o golpe baixo que menininhas de colegial jogavam para cima dos jogadores do time da escola, para fisgá-los. E teve que rir novamente, pois sua comparação não havia sido nem um pouco boa, estava se comparando a uma daquelas meninas fúteis.

Até que a sensação de ficar apreciando alguém preparando seu café, não era tão ruim assim. Ficar ali olhando Jared andar de um lado para o outro, virando as omeletes no ar, como um chefe de cozinha, de certa forma era até engraçado. Viu-o trazer várias omeletes para o centro da mesa, já feita para eles somente comerem, com suco e alguns pães.

— Tomei a liberdade de fazer o café da manhã. – Jared disse assim que sentou em frente a Jensen.

— Percebi. – foi o que disse.

— Pensei que iria explodir. – Jared disse sorrindo. – Pois os vários nãos que me disse no decorrer desses três dias, me fez pensar umas... Cinqüentas vezes, antes de pegar em uma panela.

— Às vezes é bom não ter que cozinhar. – Jensen afirmou, mesmo que em seu interior estivesse gritando, para ralhar com ele, mas era um bom ator, afinal de contas.

Jared pensou que ele iria falar outra coisa, mas se enganou, pegou o pão na cesta a sua frente, cortando-o ao meio.

Estava pensando em resmungar, mas até que era boa a sensação de estar sendo servido. Há muito não tinha essa sensação de ser cuidado. Na realidade não se lembrava de um dia já ter tido isso, sem ser de empregadas e assistentes de set.

E quando experimentou a omelete que Jared havia preparado, surpreendeu-se. Até que estava boa. Muito boa. Lembrava dos cafés da manhã que tomava durante sua época como ator, e recordou que o que menos gostava, era quando chegavam com omeletes em seu café. Simplesmente não suportava. E há anos não comia uma.

Não gostava de lembrar-se do seu passado. Era simplesmente angustiante, pois sempre que se lembrava de quão fútil era sua vida, lembrava do desperdício. E o pior, lembrava que perdera seu pai, por conta daquele trabalho. Mesmo que seu pai sempre tivesse sido um tanto ausente, ele era seu pai.

E quando deixou Los Angeles, pensava que por sua causa, ele havia falecido. Não muito tempo depois, a polícia, descobrira que o verdadeiro assassino de seu pai e de mais algumas pessoas da produção, havia sido um dos roteiristas. Aquele que nunca em sua vida desconfiaria. E o que mais havia lhe surpreendido fora o depoimento que ele havia dado para a imprensa, após seu julgamento.

"_Eu só achava que o Roger estava deixando a desejar com sua série, e eu poderia fazer bem melhor!"_

Só de pensar naquelas palavras, sentia uma forte vontade de ir à prisão onde ele estava e matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

— Jensen? – Jared o olhava um tanto preocupado, forçou um sorriso e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você está bem?

— Estava me lembrando de algumas coisas... – Jensen disse, tentando não deixar transparecer suas emoções. Afinal de contas já fora um bom ator, ou pensava que era.

— Você não está com uma cara boa. São as omeletes? – Jared perguntou fazendo uma careta. – Eu sei que não sou um bom cozinheiro, mas é o que faço melhor, além de macarrão previamente preparado. – viu-o abrir um daqueles sorrisos que mostravam seus dentes perfeitos e as belas covinhas que ele tinha, e foi inevitável não sorrir.

— As omeletes estão boas, só lembrei que eu odiava comê-las antigamente. – disse dando uma boa mordida em seu pão, apreciando novamente o gosto da omelete. – E até que essa está boa!

Viu o sorriso Del Jared aumentar, o que jurava ser impossível. E como sempre foi inevitável, não sorrir também. Não deixaria que angústias do passado estragassem seu dia, que havia começado perfeitamente bem, estando aos braços de Jared. Deu seu melhor sorriso, digno do ator que um dia fora, e disse:

— Hoje a chuva não está tão forte, acho que é possível ir até seu carro e buscar alguma mudas de roupa. – afirmou vendo novo tipo de sorriso brotar naqueles lábios que até então não havia tocado, mas que ansiava beijar.

— Então poderemos ir até o meu carro? – Jared perguntou, percebendo que Jensen havia usado aquela tática para mudar de assunto. Se ele não queria falar sobre seu passado, então, que não falasse. Não se importaria.

— Corrigindo... – balbuciou Jensen – É possível _eu_ ir até o seu carro e lhe trazer algumas mudas de roupa.

— E por qual motivo não posso lhe acompanhar? – Jared perguntou, achando um tanto estranho Jensen lhe falar com palavras enfáticas que ele não poderia ir até seu próprio carro.

— Primeiramente: Você não tem botas adequadas. É mais provável que fique atolado em meio o caminho. Segundo, seu ombro não está bom para carregar peso e terceiro, você não está acostumado com o tempo.

— Falando dessa forma, até me sinto uma donzela. – Jared zombou, apreciando a preocupação que Jensen dispunha sem o mínimo pudor.

— Basta dizer-me onde estão as coisas que mais necessita. – Jensen disse ao terminar seu café. – E diga logo, pois estou indo me preparar para o lamaçal que me espera.

— Não sei se você vai se encontrar na minha bagunça. Tem muita bugiganga, mas tem uma pequena mochila no banco de trás. Necessito dela para o meu trabalho. Tem uma mala, onde estão minhas roupas, uma mala preta pequena, que com a ajuda do Jeff, eu preparei para algum imprevisto.

— _Filho da puta!_ – Jensen disse ao se levantar, Jared estranhou, pois era o primeiro palavrão que Jensen deixava escapar em todos aqueles dias. Porém, como não era nem um pouco lerdo, conseguiu acompanhar o raciocínio de Jensen.

— Até a mala para trazer pra cá nesses dias, ele me fez fazer. – Jared disse, mesmo sem precisar. – Não sabia que ele poderia planejar coisas em tão pouco tempo.

— Pode ter certeza, ele vem maquinando esse nosso encontro há tempos. – Jensen dizia da sala.

— Posso imaginar, mas o que é mais estranho, é que ele nunca havia me falado de você. – Jared disse levando a louça até a lava-louça.

— Mas ele falou muito de você. – Jensen disse dando uma olhada rápida para a cozinha, enquanto vestia seu casaco de chuva, daqueles impermeáveis, que nem mesmo uma gota da maior tempestade conseguia infiltrar.

— Quando a Samantha me dizia que ele era perigoso, eu costumava não acreditar. – Jared disse, caminhando ao encontro de Jensen.

— Ele, na realidade, é a pessoa mais maquiavélica que conheci na vida. – Jensen disse enquanto vestia as botas. – Quando me mudei. Ele foi a única pessoa a me reconhecer, e disse que tinha o lugar e a pessoa certa para mudar meu jeito de ser. Meses depois, ele dizia que eu teria que voltar a ser quem eu era. Dá para entender? – quando deu por si, já havia dito mais do que deveria e percebeu o olhar inquisitivo de Jared em cima de si. Tratou de dizer que teria que sair logo, pois não conseguiria mais tarde. A tempestade iria aumentar. – É somente isso mesmo?

— Sim. – Jared respondeu, sentindo uma pitada, melhor dizendo, uma montanha de curiosidade, mas se Jensen não queria falar, não seria ele a tocar no assunto. Percebeu o semblante dele quando havia terminado de falar.

Jared ainda perguntou se poderia ir junto. Gostaria mesmo de ir, para ver o estado de seu carro e pegar algumas coisas mais, mas Jensen havia dito que não havia necessidade, e mesmo que ele quisesse, nenhuma de suas botas iria lhe servir. Deu-se por vencido naquele momento, pois se lembrar daquele percurso e ainda estar com botas apertadas não lhe agradou em nenhum momento.

Jensen o deixou sozinho na casa, o que era um tanto estranho. Estar naquela cabana não era nem um pouco aconchegante enquanto Jensen não estava lá. Para não pensar sobre isso, resolveu ajeitar a casa. Jensen era tão organizado que lhe causava calafrios.

Em nenhum canto da casa havia coisas fora do lugar. Não se lembrava de ter visto Jensen arrumando o local. Era tudo tão arrumado, só de lembrar-se de seu loft e da bagunça em que permanecia lhe fazia perceber o quão desorganizado era. Mas aquilo não tomou sua preocupação. Só de pensar que a qualquer momento Jensen entraria por aquela porta, fazia seu coração palpitar.

_Mas que porra é essa?_ Pensou ao notar que estava ansioso pela volta dele como se fosse uma dona de casa à espera do amado marido. Riu. Não poderia estar pensando em uma coisa como aquela. Não mesmo! Mas suas atitudes lhe mostravam o quão contraditório estava sendo. Havia tomado posse da cozinha logo pela manhã, fazendo um delicioso café da manhã, se assim poderia chamar as benditas omeletes. E agora, para piorar sua situação, estava cozinhando. _Cozinhando, _para Jensen.

Tinha lá seus dotes culinários, mas ninguém além de Jeffrey sabia deles. Esse era um dos seus maiores segredos. Ninguém alem de Jeffrey sabia sobre sua vida. Lógico que muitos sabiam, mas não como ele. Ninguém havia se interessado em saber quem Jared Tristan Padalecki era realmente, e não se importava com isso. A morte de seus pais e a vida distante de seu irmão, havia lhe ensinado a se virar.

Pensava que poderia viver uma vida tranqüila quando fosse para a cidade que nunca dorme, mas uma semana antes de sua grande mudança, seus pais haviam falecido em um acidente, e o deixado para trás. Sempre havia pensado em ter uma vida somente sua, onde as opiniões de seu pai não contariam, onde sua mãe não ficaria interferindo, mas nunca imaginava que seria daquela forma. Porque pesara que, se um dia seus planos falhassem teria um lugar para onde voltar. Mas nem aquilo teria mais.

A geladeira de Jensen era tão equipada, que chegava a fazer seu alarme interno soar. Poderia jurar que ele juntava comida para passar um século dentro da cabana, e não somente uma semana de chuva intensiva. Descobrira que Jensen era uma pessoa precavida, que pensava nas coisas que poderiam acontecer, e que sempre estava preparado para surpresas. Talvez a vida em uma cabana havia lhe ensinado isso.

Ficava a imaginar quantas pessoas já haviam dividido aquela cama em que eles dormiam. Não sabia o porquê, mas somente de pensar que não fosse o primeiro, fazia uma raiva surgir em seu interior.

Resolveu espantar aqueles pensamentos e tentar prestar atenção na comida que fazia. Sabia que se continuasse a pensar sua cerebro começaria a fritar, assim como o alho que estava na panela em que preparava o arroz. Sorriu, pois aquele seria o primeiro almoço digno em três dias. Não seria assim tão digno quanto os almoços que sua mãe costumava fazer enquanto ainda era viva, mas estava tentando, e isso contava, não?

Quando estava terminando de pôr a mesa, escutou a porta se abrir e viu, por ela, passar Jensen, com uma mala enorme, que lembrava que não havia lhe pedido para trazer. A pequena mala em uma das mãos e sua mochila em outra. Não sabia se estava sorrido por ter roupas para vestir, ou se era pelo comentário que Jensen havia feito.

— O cheiro está bom...

Com certeza ele estava apreciando sua estadia, mas não ao ponto de estar cem por cento bem com o fato. Após aquele comentário que o fez sentir uma bela dona de casa, fez com que seu humor se acabasse no mesmo instante.

— Mas odeio que invadam minha cozinha! – Jensen havia dito enquanto largava as malas sobre o assoalho da sala. – Trate de arrumar suas coisas, pois ainda tem mais uns sete dias aqui... – percebeu que ele iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não deu tempo para que ele completasse o comentário. Seguiu até a sala tomando suas malas e sua mochila e levando para o quarto, resmungando um obrigado.

Deveria estar contente por ele ter comentado sobre sua estadia ser prolongada, mas não pôde. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele comentário sobre a _sua _cozinha havia lhe causado um embrulho no estômago, como se Jensen não o quisesse ali. Era bem provável. Sua mente estava entrando em curto circuito, durante a noite ele lhe abraçava e durante o dia tentava lhe afastar de todas as formas possíveis. E constatou, Jensen era complexo demais.

Assim que chegou na cozinha, sentiu o cheiro de comida recém preparada invadir suas narinas. Há quanto tempo não comia uma verdadeira comida? Não saberia mesmo responder a essa questão. Em seu cérebro soou um alarme que poderia ser visualizado como um grande painel com letreiro vermelho: _PERIGO. _

Era complicado dizer o que estava sentindo, mas a cada ato de Jared, sua mente lhe alertava. Era complicado, com certeza. Não sabia como lidar com aquela situação, nunca tivera alguém que lhe preparasse o café e também o almoço. Além de lanchonetes que vendiam lanches frios, enquanto estava atolado de trabalho, esse tipo de almoço era raro.

E desde que havia se tornado uma pessoa _independente_, se assim pudesse dizer, convivia com lanches e almoços do restaurante mais próximo a sua casa, e que ficava a exatos dez quilômetros. Nem mesmo sua mãe tinha lhe preparado um café e um almoço no mesmo dia. Era tanta novidade que lhe causava... Medo? Sim, muito medo.

Quando deu por si, já havia dito o que não deveria, e Jared estava no quarto arrumando seus pertences... Mas não teria muito o quê arrumar, pois não havia espaço.

— Essa comida é para comer ou para deixar de enfeite? – Jensen perguntou ao perceber que Jared não voltaria tão cedo.

— O que acha? – escutou a voz seca do outro pronunciando tais palavras.

— Talvez seja para comer, mas vai ser horrível comer tudo isso sozinho!

Jensen estava se perguntando como poderia agir de forma totalmente diferente em tão pouco tempo. Conseguira ser grosso, o que não era muito difícil, assim que chegara, tentando de todo custo afugentar Jared de sua vida e de sua cozinha, mas naquele momento, o que menos queria era estar sozinho naquela mesa.

Talvez, _só talvez_, havia se acostumado com a presença do outro ao seu lado, pois não se lembrava de ter tantas refeições, lanches, com a mesma pessoa por tanto tempo, três dias.

Percebeu que Jared não havia lhe respondido. Numa cabana tão pequena como aquela, seria até difícil deixar passar qualquer palavra, mas ao chegar ao quarto, notou Jared com seu notebook sobre o colo, e sorrindo para a tela, como se aquele aparelho fosse o amor sumido de sua vida.

Tentou chamá-lo, em vão. Talvez as pessoas da grande cidade não soubessem como viver sem um aparelho daqueles. Aproximou-se sem ser percebido. Com certeza aquele era um vício para Jared. Jared gargalhava para o aparelho, como se ali tivesse a melhor piada de todos os tempos. Sentou ao lado dele, sendo então percebido.

— Você não sabe como eu senti falta dela! – viu-o dizer acariciando o aparelho.

— Imagino...

Foi então que viu o rosto de Jared mudar, como se tivesse lembrado de algo. Digitou algumas coisas na máquina a sua frente e o fechou.

— Vamos comer?

— Era isso que eu estava lhe perguntando, mas acho que não me ouviu... – sorriu meio sem jeito ao ver Jared levantar uma das sobrancelhas – Se aquela comida era somente para mim, e mesmo se fosse, seria horrível comê-la sozinho.

Conteve um sorriso ao ver os olhos de Jared brilharem, mas seu semblante mostrava o contrário, e o comentário que ele fez, também.

— Você acha que a primeira comida decente que vou comer em o quê? Três dias, eu deixaria passar? – viu-o colocar a máquina de lado. – Mesmo que tenha sido eu quem o fez, e que talvez não esteja muito boa, eu não deixaria de comer por nada no mundo!

Ele estava chateado, isso era um fato. Suas palavras... Sua maldita boca. Falava as coisas nas horas erradas, e com certeza havia ferido os sentimentos dele. De certa forma estava achando que poderia estar exagerando, ou talvez não. Sempre que lembrava das palavras, se sentia o pior ser da face da Terra, mas também pensava que não tinha sido pra tanto.

Jared levantou e sem olhar o rosto de Jensen seguiu para a cozinha. O almoço que havia preparado poderia ser taxado como um banquete. Tudo bem, não chegava a tanto. Mas para quem estava comendo somente lanche há três dias, era um manjar, não era? Sim, com certeza.

Quando estava cozinhando, havia se lembrado de todas as instruções de sua mãe. Quando avisou que iria morar sozinho na cidade que nunca dorme, ela havia lhe tomado durante uma semana para lhe ensinar como sobreviver, sabendo fazer bom uso dos utensílios de uma cozinha sem precisar usar um microondas. Sorriu ao lembrar que sua mãe tinha uma grande aversão ao aparelho. Lembrava dela falando que _esse negocio tira o gosto da comida!_

Viu Jensen sentar em sua frente, olhando atentamente para as travessas à sua frente. Havia tomado a liberdade de procurar recipientes e colocar tudo o que havia preparado sobre a mesa, como sua mãe sempre fazia. Sempre que cozinhava se lembrava dela, era inevitável.

— Como disse? – perguntou a Jensen, pois estava tão perdido em suas lembranças que nem prestou atenção no que ele dizia.

— Vejo que teve trabalho! – sorriu miudamente e olhou para os pratos na mesa.

— Digamos que um pouco, mas gosto de cozinhar, então por isso não ligo nem um pouco. – aumentou o sorriso, e serviu-se. – Essa comida toda não é só pra ficar olhando Jensen, e também porque ela é toda sua!

Percebeu que Jensen havia torcido o rosto com o comentário, e daria tudo para fazer parte do corpo dele, para saber o que ele estava pensando. Talvez fosse uma lembrança, ou um comentário que havia guardado somente para si. Era melhor parar de pensar sobre isso, ou iria acabar deixando sua raiva de lado. Jensen havia lhe magoado, e não estava disposto a reverter a situação até ele lhe dizer realmente o que se passava. E com certeza isso iria demorar.

Serviram-se e comeram e silêncio, um silêncio muito incomodo, principalmente para Jensen, que sabia que Jared estava chateado. Tentou algumas vezes iniciar alguma conversa, mas havia desistido, pois sempre que Jared lhe respondia era monossilabicamente. Mesmo comentando que a comida estava boa, _muito_ boa. Ele não havia lhe dito nada, nem mesmo um obrigado.

Ao terminarem, não conversaram e nem mesmo trocaram olhares. Com certeza as coisas não estavam bem. Precisava _urgentemente_ fazer algo. E estava decidido: faria alguma coisa, mas precisava primeiramente descobrir o quê.

O dia havia passado rapidamente e Jared não desgrudava daquele notebook, e isso estava lhe irritando. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquela máquina estava realmente lhe tirando do sério. Desconfiava que fosse porque Jared não parava de sorrir para a máquina, de várias formas possíveis. Gargalhava, enquanto não desgrudava os olhos da tela _daquela merda._

Resolveu que já havia passado da hora de pegar seu livro de latim para estudar. Se Jared não queria lhe dar atenção, não seria ele quem iria correr atrás, mesmo que em sua mente continuava a ecoar que ele deveria encontrar um meio para reverter à situação em que eles se encontravam.

Não havia percebido que o tempo havia passado tão rápido. Só havia percebido, porque seu estômago estava roncando como se não tivesse comido há séculos. Olhou para Jensen e ele estava com a cara enfiada naquele livro, absorto como sempre naquele maldito livro.

Talvez, somente talvez... Estivesse exagerando com essa atitude, mas aquilo que Jensen havia dito, não sabia o porquê, havia lhe magoado e muito. Teve tempo o suficiente para pensar em como estava agindo, feito uma mulher que após uma briga vira a cara para o marido.

Aquele pensamento lhe fez gargalhar com gosto. E somente de pensar em como havia pensado como uma mulher ou uma dona de casa naquele dia era motivo para não parar de rir.

Se Jeffrey estivesse ali, com certeza estaria rindo de sua cara, debochando até dizer chega. Mas pensar em Jeffrey só fez piorar a situação, e novamente teve que rir de sua desgraça. Gargalhou com gosto. Se não fosse aquele maldito, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo, e naquela hora estaria em algum castelo, nem um pouco mal-assombrado da Pensilvânia.

Não agüentando mais escutar seu estômago roncar com gosto, olhou para Jensen, e percebeu que ele lhe olhava também. Tentou parecer o mais impassível possível e disse:

— Estou com fome.

— Eu também. – Jensen havia levantado rapidamente de sua poltrona e estava indo na direção da cozinha.

Jared o seguiu segundos depois, e sentou-se em _sua_ cadeira. Não estranhou quando Jensen lhe trouxe um lanche. Ainda descobrira como ele conseguia aqueles pães, mas não iria pensar sobre aquilo naquele momento. A fome que sentia era tanta que nem se importou. Comeu o mais rápido que pode, e levantou o mais depressa também. Mesmo não sabendo o porquê, o dia havia sido cansativo. Estresse mental.

Sim, era isso. Estresse mental o cansava mais do que ficar correndo o dia todo no Central Park.

Escutou Jensen falar alguma coisa, o que não deu ouvidos, pois ainda não queria conversar. Foi para o quarto, pegar enfim, uma muda de roupa limpa e uma cueca, pois estava cansado de usar, lavar, ficar sem, esperar secar e usar novamente. Tomou sua toalha e seguiu para o banheiro.

Com certeza aquilo já havia passado dos limites. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, e já havia encontrado um modo de reverter toda aquela situação. Não seria nem um pouco fácil, mas também não deixaria de fazer.

Assim que o viu sair do banheiro, pegou suas próprias mudas de roupa e foi tomar um longo banho, deveria pensar no que falar, talvez devesse ensaiar. Não, com certeza não. Se ensaiasse o que falar ficaria muito mecânico e poderia muito bem piorar as coisas. Saiu o mais rápido que pode do banho, pois se demorasse demais, Jared poderia acabar dormindo e não teria a chance de falar com ele.

Quando entrou no quarto, pode perceber que ele ainda estava acordado. Ele estava encolhido, e mesmo encolhido ele ainda parecia muito grande. Mas depois daquelas noites dividindo a mesma cama, havia descoberto que Jared era espaçoso, e adorava invadir o espaço pessoal dos outros com seu enorme corpo. Tudo bem que havia sido ele, Jensen quem havia agarrado Jared, mas era ele quem tomava conta da cama.

Caminhou lentamente até a cama e sentou-se bem na ponta, e antes que desistisse começou a falar:

— Tudo isso me assusta... Eu nunca dividi a cama com a mesma pessoa durante tanto tempo. Normalmente as pessoas com quem eu dividia minha cama, eram somente companhia na hora do sexo, e eu depois as expulsava, ou elas mesmo me deixavam, sem eu precisar abrir a boca. – passava as mãos freneticamente sobre os cabelos, tentando dissipar o nervosismo. – Nunca ninguém preparou duas refeições para mim em um único dia. Minha mãe trabalhava demais, e meu pai também... Daria para eu contar nos dedos quantas vezes comemos juntos. E eu tenho feito isso com você todos os dias, e em todas as refeições... E isso realmente me assusta! – deixou um suspiro cansado escapar, esperava que Jared estivesse escutando tudo atentamente, pois não iria repetir aquelas palavras, nunca mais. – Mas o que realmente me assusta é deixar você entrar na minha vida, e do nada você resolver sair. Não sei se vou conseguir me acostumar a viver sozinho novamente. – não pensou que seria tão difícil e tão doloroso falar aquelas palavras como estava sendo. Sentiu a cama balançar com os movimentos que Jared fazia conforme se levantava, não era preciso olhar. – Talvez seja por isso que eu tento de todas as formas repelir você, mas não consigo. Tudo que eu penso nas malditas vinte e quatro horas do meu dia é você. Acho que inconscientemente descobri que lhe machucar iria amenizar esse medo, mas só fez aumentar, pois ver você dar mais atenção para uma máquina, do que fazer as malditas perguntas que você sempre faz... Me deixou com raiva, _muita_ raiva.

Se assustou quando sentiu os braços de Jared envolverem sua cintura e puxando-o para perto de seu corpo. Sentia leves beijos serem depositados em sua nuca, enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam livremente por seu corpo.

— Faço minhas suas palavras, mudando somente a parte da máquina para um maldito livro. – a voz de Jared em seu ouvido, juntamente com o hálito quente e as leves mordidas que ele ali depositava o estavam enlouquecendo.

Se iria responder alguma coisa, não conseguiu, pois Jared havia segurado seu maxilar e virado, para então selá-lo com um beijo. Como havia esperado aquele beijo. Não sabia quanto tempo havia ansiado por aquele momento, talvez uma eternidade ou até duas. A língua dele pedia passagem passeando lentamente por seus lábios, e não hesitou em lhe conceder.

Jared havia escutado com atenção cada palavra que Jensen havia falado, se aquilo era um pedido de desculpas, por tê-lo magoado mais cedo. Com certeza Jensen havia feito um bom pedido, complexo, mas Jensen era assim. E teria que aprender a entender o significado das palavras e o que estava escondido nas entrelinhas.

Estava beijando a boca de Jensen. Os lábios dele colados aos seus, a língua dele de encontro a sua, travando uma deliciosa batalha, que os dois sairiam como vencedores, pois só o prazer que estavam sentindo era a esperada recompensa. O prêmio.

Separaram-se quando o ar era quase inexistente em seus pulmões. As mãos de Jared continuavam a vagar por toda a extensão do corpo de Jensen, livrando-o daquela maldita camiseta do pijama. Beijava o pescoço dele, escutando vários gemidos de prazer. Deixou a mão escorregar até o membro de Jensen, e não pôde conter o sorriso contra o pescoço dele quando ele arqueou as costas com um simples toque. Não conseguiria esperar muito tempo, queria fazê-lo gemer seu nome em alto e bom som. Se tivessem vizinhos, para que eles escutassem que Jensen era de Jared, que ele lhe pertencia, a partir daquele momento.

Escorregou a mão para dentro de sua bermuda, segurando seu membro rijo entre seus dedos. Nunca no mundo pensou que só de estar estimulando alguém, se sentiria tão... Duro.

Jensen tentava a todo custo virar-se para poder aproveitar mais daqueles toques, daqueles beijos, mas Jared não o deixava. Ele movia a mão estimulando-o, e quando seus gemidos se transformavam em pequenas exclamações de prazer, ele diminuía a velocidade e iniciava tudo novamente como se quisesse lhe torturar.

Não conseguia pensar muito, pois sua mente só se concentrava nos movimentos que Jared fazia, mas constatou que nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Nunca esteve tão entregue como estava naquele momento. Não somente na cama, havia se entregado a Jared no momento em que havia dito todos os seus temores. Jared brincava com um de seus mamilos, quanto voltava a atacar sua boca.

Deixou-se levar quando Jared o puxou para o centro da cama, livrando-o da incomoda bermuda e da boxer.

Jared lhe tocava e beijava com uma calma anormal. Mesmo sendo estimulado, sua excitação era tanta que chegava a doer, mas a cada novo beijo que Jared dava em sua pele aumentava aquele prazer.

Estava sendo maravilhoso sentir o gosto de Jensen, escutá-lo gemer a cada toque seu. Descobrir seus pontos mais sensíveis. Havia prometido a si mesmo descobrir tudo sobre Jensen, e esse era o seu dever naquele momento: descobrir o que mais dava prazer a Jensen. Desceu os lábios até um dos mamilos dele, contornando e sugando-o com vigor, e deu um novo sorriso ao ver Jensen se contorcer sobre a cama, deixando outro gemido de prazer escapar de sua garganta.

Escutou Jensen murmurar alguma coisa em desagrado, quando deixou o corpo dele, e rumou para a ponta da cama, puxando sua pequena mala e pegando um pequeno pote de lubrificante.

— Maldito Jeffrey! – Jared disse enquanto voltava e posicionava-se entre as pernas de Jensen. Sentiu o olhar questionador de Jensen em cima dele, e lhe mostrou o lubrificante. – Ele disse que eu iria precisar... E não é que o desgraçado acertou!

Sem deixar Jensen lhe responder novamente, tomou os lábios dele com vontade, como se ali estivesse o doce mais saboroso que já experimentara. Mas era na realidade, e ele se viciava muito fácil em doces.

Desceu os beijos lentamente por toda a extensão do pescoço, torax e abdômen de Jensen, deixando por onde passava, pequenas marcas avermelhadas. Lambuzou uma de suas mãos com o lubrificante.

Jared sabia mesmo torturar e dar muito prazer a uma pessoa. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que o ex dele, o tal de Tom, estava sempre indo atrás dele. Mas se dependesse de Jensen, Tom nunca mais teria aquelas mãos sobre seu corpo novamente.

Havia pensado ser impossível sentir mais prazer do que estava sentindo. Os pelos de seu corpo eriçavam a cada contato, seu corpo tremia com o contato dos lábios dele contra sua pele. Mas soluçou de prazer quando sentiu os lábios de Jared em seu membro, e um dedo muito atrevido, forçando sua entrada. Não sabia em qual dos dois prestar atenção.

Nem sabia há quanto tempo havia sido sua última transa, mas aquilo não era só mais uma transa, não mesmo. Perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio quando Jared lhe tocou em um lugar, que o fez ver estrelas e gemer como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Os lábios dele eram tão quentes, e os movimentos que ele fazia eram tão intensos, não agüentaria muito daquele jeito.

— Quer fazer logo essa porra? – Jensen perguntou com muita dificuldade. Jared não facilitava. A cada palavra ele intensificava mais e mais os movimentos. Ele abandonou a atividade que sua boca empenhava e o olhou nos olhos.

— Você está dizendo que... – o olhar de Jensen se estreitou. Jared não era _filho da puta_ o suficiente para lhe fazer falar, era? E pelo o olhar que Jared lhe enviou, descobriu que era.

— Você não vai... Hmm – Jensen tentou perguntar, mas foi impossível, pois Jared havia lhe tocado novamente naquele lugar. E que _porra_. Aquilo era bom. – Quer parar de brincar e me foder logo? – disse em um único fôlego. E se os olhos de Jared já estava escuros de desejo, agora eles estavam queimando, e queimavam sua pele também.

— Como quiser! – viu o sorriso torto se inclinar nos lábios de Jared. Com certeza aquele era o sorriso mais malicioso que já vira em sua vida. Não sabia explicar, mas parecia que Jared era o homem dos sorrisos, cada um muito diferente do outro, e que eram usados nos momentos certos. Se já estava com problemas, pois queria senti-lo o mais rápido possível, aquele sorriso só fez seu desejo aumentar.

Era inevitável não protestar com a falta de contato, mas Jared precisava se despir. Gostaria de ter feito isso antes, mas não teve tempo nem mesmo de falar. O que estava sendo ótimo, se assim poderia dizer.

Jared estava fazendo todo o processo de se despir uma longa tortura, pois ele tirava a camiseta lentamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Jensen, e sorria cada vez que Jensen mordia os lábios. E quando despia a calça, sorriu vitorioso, pois Jensen não tirava os olhos de seu membro. Estava sendo torturado, mas agüentaria, pois o que mais desejava era dar e sentir prazer.

Nunca ninguém havia lhe despertado essa vontade, de realmente querer se entregar até as entranhas. Mas com Jensen era diferente. Quando estava totalmente nu sobre a cama, não deixou passar despercebido o desejo que aumentava nos olhos de Jensen.

Jensen havia se ajoelhado sobre a cama, ficando na mesma posição em que estava. Ele o puxou e selou seus lábios. As mãos ao entrarem em contato com sua pele, queimaram como da primeira vez, quando ele fizera o curativo em sem ombro.

— Acho que você já ficou no controle por tempo suficiente. – Jensen disse jogando Jared sob a cama e sentando sobre seu quadril. – Agora é a minha vez!

Jared não pode deixar de gemer, pois a pressão que Jensen fazia com seu próprio quadril em cima do seu, era muito boa, para permanecer calado.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Oie, eu sei que eu tinha prometido dois capítulos essa semana, mas não deu. Minha vida está muito corrida. Trabalhos do colégio estão me matando, e o curso que está sugando todas as minhas energias, mas como eu tenho uma pausa agora, cá estou. Tudo isso está realmente me tando, mas eu sobrevivo. Acreditem! Nossa, esse capítulo foi o que teve mais modificações. Encontrei tantas coisas que eu não escreveria hoje em dia. Acho que está sendo boa essa coisa de respostar. Pq eu estou mudando muuitas coisas. E isso só está melhorando a fic ao meu ver. Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Beijos a vocês, como disse, podem me cobrar o quanto quiserem. Eu não ligo. Não mesmo. Eu pretendo postar o próximo capitulo até terça. Espero que me cobrerm, então... Dá-lhe reviews. Se vocês acharem que eu mereça, ok? Beijos. Amo vocês!


	7. Capítulo VII

**Desclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo essa fic apenas **para a minha diversão** e para a **diversão de quem vai ler** e _**sem nenhum fim lucrativo.**_

* * *

**Titulo: **Learn to Love  
**Beta-Reader: **EmptySpaces11**  
Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Classificação: **M/NC-17/Slash.  
**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Repostagem.

**Sumário: **Um caçador. Um jornalista. Passado. Presente. Juntos eles aprendem a amar.

**Fanmix:** http : / tinyurl . com / 2bxegxm ;Por Draquete. Obrigada querida, você sabe o quão importante foi essa fanmix pra mim.

**Capa Nova: **http : / tinyurl . com / 2ca554r ;Por EmptySpaces11. Obrigada amor. Você me surpreendeu quando me mandou. Amei muito ela.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

O olhar de Jensen queimava sua pele, sentia-o mover o quadril sob o seu, enquanto lhe beijava avidamente, suas mãos faziam o contorna das costas dele, sentindo os músculos e decorando-os com a ponta dos dedos. Sentir seu tórax contra o dele era delirante parecia que a lareira estava acessa dentro do quarto e não mais na sala.

Se Jared gostava de jogos, também não ficaria atrás. Ele lhe fez falar o que queria, mas seria ele a torturar e ser torturado por aquele maldito jogo, pois a cada movimento de seu quadril, sentia o contato do pênis dele em sua entrada.

Sua boca não parava um único segundo, a pele de Jared era vicíante, os braços dele envolviam sua cintura, forçando-o para baixo, requerendo mais contato. Era difícil travar uma batalha com ele, alem de grande ele era forte, muito forte. E a cada nova investida ele conseguia ir um pouco mais fundo.

— Era você que estava pedindo para eu me apressar, e agora... – Escutou Jared soltar um longo gemido. Não deixaria que ele falasse, então investiu sobre ele, sentindo o membro dele adentrar lentamente sua entrada. – Você é muito mal! – escutou ele dizer, e novamente levantou um pouco o quadril e moveu para baixo, sentindo-o entrando novamente dentro de si.

Doía, mas o prazer que Jared expressava a cana nova investida era bom o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer da dor. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando fora a ultima vez que havia sentido tanto prazer. Talvez nunca tivesse se sentido assim.

Jensen ficou contente, embora a palavra não fosse apropriada para descrever seus sentimentos. Jamais se sentira não valorizado. Não só desejado, mas também valorizado. Os lábios e as mãos de Jared faziam com que ele se sentisse único. Especial. Sentia como se ele não pudesse fazer aquilo com nenhuma outra pessoa, só com ele. Sentiu os lábios de Jared contra o seu, e o beijou com sofreguidão.

— Chega de jogos! – escutou Jared dizer em um fio de voz, enquanto invertia novamente as posições. E foi naquele momento em que o sentiu por completo.

— Não se mexa – murmurou Jensen, com a voz entrecortada.

— Jensen?

Jensen estava com os olhos fechados e lentamente os abriu. Viu refletir nos naqueles belos olhos esverdeados o que estava sentindo. Amor. Sabia que era absurdo. Ele e Jensen se conheciam somente há três dias, sob condições incomuns. Não haviam conversado muito, nem partilhado idéias sobre o passado ou futuro e muito menos sobre o presente. Contudo, o sentimento estava ali. Jamais sentira algo parecido antes... O desejo incontrolável de lhe agradar, de lhe fazer sorrir e estar ao seu lado.

Não saberia o que fazer se Jensen lhe colocasse para fora da cabana, mas com certeza. Sentiria no mínimo feliz, pois havia conhecido o amor verdadeiro.

Jensen buscou seus lábios e moveu o quadril de encontro ao seu. Ele era apertado e deliciosamente bom. Sabia que se ele pedisse para parar naquele instante, ele pararia e deixaria seu clímax de lado somente para agradá-lo, mas ele enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, movendo os quadris e a musculatura interna, prendendo-o ainda mais e tirando-lhe o fôlego. E ouvia de sua boca pedir para ir cada vez mais rápido.

Ergueu a cabeça de Jensen que estava sobre o travesseiro absorto nas sensações que lhe era provocada, procurou os lábios dele e esqueceu tudo a não ser o prazer intenso de provocá-lo com a língua. Curvando a cabeça, saiu completamente de dentro Jensen, e depois entrou. Repetiu em ritmo lento, acelerando à medida que recebia resposta dele.

A cada penetração, os dois ficavam mais excitados ainda. E em uma dessas estocadas, Jensen sem nem ao menos ser tocado novamente, atingiu o clímax. Sentiu-se preso, exprimindo em seu interior, e com mais algumas profundas estocadas, o seguiu.

Por um instante pensou que tinha morrido e ido diretamente para o paraíso, e podia ver pelo que o mesmo acontecia com Jensen. A respiração saia rápida e profunda assim como a de Jensen, que não movia nenhum músculo. E ficou imensamente feliz por não ter morrido, pois se tivesse, não estaria presenciando aquela magnífica visão.

Com suavidade Jared deslizou para fora de Jensen, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em protesto, o abraçou puxando-o para perto de si, envolvendo-o por completo. Jensen permanecia com os olhos fechado, suspirou saciado. Sentindo o cheiro másculo de Jared adentrar em suas narinas, se não estivesse saciado, ficaria excitado novamente somente por aquele cheiro.

— Isso foi... – Jared começou a dizer, mas fora interrompido por Jensen.

— Tão bom! – O moreno concordou, selando os lábios de Jensen com um suave beijo.

— Foi mesmo. – escutou Jensen rir pela primeira vez, e olhou para o rosto dele. O sorriso dele alcançava os olhos, fazendo com que eles ficassem semi-serrados, e era lindo. E não pode deixar de acompanhá-lo.

Antigamente Jensen esticaria o braço para apanhar um cigarro, e manteria uma distância segura da pessoa com quem dividia a cama, mas naquele momento não. Havia conseguido parar com o maldito vicio e a única coisa que queria era permanecer ao lado de Jared, sentindo sua pele e calor. Era o que mais queria.

— Talvez devêssemos brigar mais vezes. – disse Jared arrancando Jensen de seus devaneios. Viu o olhar inquisitivo de Jensen, e o puxou colando mais seu corpo ao dele. – Se terminarmos sempre na cama, bom... Vou adorar brigar com você todos os dias! – e novamente Jensen teve que rir.

Jared estava adorando fazer Jensen rir e sorrir abertamente, era como se apenas aquele sorriso o completasse. Gostaria de fazê-lo feliz, arrancá-lo daquela vida monótona em que ele vivia, ver ele somente ler seu livro, acender a lareira, cortar madeira, caçar e fazer lanches não era uma vida, ou pelo menos achava que não.

— Ainda continuo achando que você tem sérios problemas mentais! – disse Jensen ainda sorrindo. – Você não acha melhor virmos para a cama sem brigar?

Jared não se agüentou com aquela pergunta, levou as mãos ao rosto de Jensen, segurando-a e beijou-lhe os lábios.

— É... – o moreno pensou, e gargalhou, beijando-o novamente. – Com certeza é bem melhor! – então Jared o olhou nos olhos, com a pouca luz que a lareira ainda lhe fornecia e perguntou: – Mais cedo achei que não me queria por perto.

— Jared, era totalmente o contrario. – Jensen disse se aconchegando ainda mais ao lado de Jared. – Eu o queria por perto, bem perto.

— Mas então por que...

— Como disse mais cedo, isso me da medo. Pensei que tinha a vida toda traçada, e aí você chegou e atrapalhou tudo.

— Sei o que quer dizer!

— Sabe?

— Sei, não me importo em viver sozinho. Tipo, sem um relacionamento, as vezes é melhor ficar sozinho do que muito mal acompanhado! – disse Jared rindo.

— Parece que aquele tal de Tom lhe fez muito mal!

— E se fez! – disse Jared virando de frente para Jensen, enlaçando as pernas dele as suas. – Não só física, como emocionalmente! – viu as sobrancelhas de Jensen se levantar ao comentário e teve que rir. – Tom tem quase a mesma altura que eu, e em muitas das nossas brigas, saiamos com um corte no lábio ou com uma costela quebrada.

— Nossa, o amor é lindo mesmo! – Jensen ironizou.

— Eu o amava! – respondeu Jared secamente. – Eu precisava dele e ele bom, abusava da minha boa vontade.

— Como assim?

— Eu tinha acabado de terminar a faculdade de jornalismo, e ido para New York. Não tinha onde cair morto, depois da morte dos meus pais em um acidente de carro. – Jared falava com a voz fraca, pois mexer em seu passado ou só de falar dele machucava, mas ao sentir uma das mãos de Jensen fazendo uma leve caricia em seus cabelos, se sentiu protegido. Como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer novamente. – Então quando fui fazer uma entrevista de emprego, Tom estava passando e me viu. Logo se interessou pela minha aparência. Quando fui contratado pela empresa dele, descobri que tinha sido somente porque o presidente me queria como auxiliar particular. E sim ele é o presidente. E quando dei por mim, lá estava eu morando na casa dele, com ele entrando em meu quarto todas as noites, mas meu serviço resumia em tirar informações dos colaboradores e dos jornais concorrentes.

— Estilo um espião? – Jensen sorriu levemente, e viu que Jared concordou.

— Não sei como, mas as pessoas têm uma facilidade de confiar na minha pessoa. – Jared disse sorrindo ao ver o rosto de Jensen se contorcer. – Com você foi diferente, mas tudo bem. Então ficava fácil fazer isso.

— Odeio jornalistas! – Jensen disse somente ainda olhando para Jared. – Mas você não fez nada a respeito ou você era recompensado pelas informações?

— Percebi! – Jared respondeu e continuou: — E não, eu não fui recompensado, e quando dei por mim que Tom ficava mais e mais rico por muitas das informações que eu conseguia. Percebi que ele estava me usando, e foi quando me demiti. – Jared suspirou, era muito cansativo dizer tudo o que estava dizendo. O único que sabia de toda a historia era Jeffrey. – Então voltei para minha casa no Texas, mas tudo lá me lembrava minha mãe, meu pai e a Meg, mas não consegui ficar muito tempo lá, então voltei para New York. Consegui um bom emprego no _Times, _pois a influência de ter trabalhado diretamente com o Tom Welling fez com que eles me quisessem. Estou lá até hoje.

— Nossa! – Jensen expressou. – Tento manter distancia desse tipo de pessoa, pessoas como o Tom.

— Você é muito esperto!

- É isso ou fraco. Ainda não decidi um. – Jensen disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Fraco? – perguntou Jared, puxando o corpo de Jensen pata perto do seu. – Isso aqui não me parece nem um pouco fraco.

— Não físico, mas psicologicamente. – disse Jensen e viu Jared gargalhar.

— Por isso mesmo falo que é forte, não sei se eu conseguiria me excluir assim do mundo. Sem telefone, sem internet e tudo o que uma cidade grande tem. - Jared disse e parou para pensar. – Com certeza não são todas as pessoas que conseguem viver bem consigo mesmas por muito tempo. Muitas delas piram! – e riu, aquele comentário havia sido o pior que teria feito, mas não importava, pois Jensen o acompanhou rindo também. – E digamos que eu estou na porcentagem que piraria.

— Não tenho certeza de que estou tão bem assim. Afinal ataquei você na primeira oportunidade. – disse Jensen beijando-o.

— Eu é que estou com vontade de te atacar novamente! – disse Jared rolando o corpo para cima de Jensen.

— Eu ia falar a mesma coisa, mas... – Jensen olhou para o lado – Achei que iria pensar que eu estava somente atrás do seu corpo.

Jared não se agüentou e teve de rir, não antes de capturar rapidamente os lábios de Jensen. Esse Jensen ele não conhecia, o Jensen tímido. E apreciou muito esse momento.

Pressionou seu corpo sobre o de Jensen, fazendo sua leve ereção roçar na dele. E tomou os lábios dele novamente.

— Se for assim eu poderia dizer o mesmo, mas acho que não é só isso! – disse Jared roçando os lábios nos de Jensen.

Seus corpos já se moviam freneticamente em busca de mais contato.

Jensen não imaginaria que aquele homem que entrou pela porta de sua cabana, todo cheio de lama e com um enorme machucado nas costas estaria na sua cama naquele momento, e compartilhando todo o seu ser com ele.

Ouvia Jared dizer coisas desconexas, mas que sabia que eram obscenas em seu ouvido, e sorriu. Tinha desistido de procurar um amor, mas o amor tinha vindo até ele.

A temperatura do quarto havia aumentado drasticamente novamente. O barulho da chuva do lado de fora poderia ser ouvida, mas ali naquele momento eles só se preocupavam com seus gemidos e as palavras desconexas que um falava para o outro. Antes que Jared pudesse tomar as rédeas, rolou o corpo para cima do dele, e sorriu ao escutar ele reclamar.

— Nunca tive coragem de fazer isso! – Jensen disse envolvendo a ereção de Jared com uma das mãos e guiando para sua entrada. – Mas morria de vontade.

Então quando sentiu o pênis fazendo pressão, sentou, sentindo ele lhe adentrar no seu mais profundo. Poderia jurar que havia sido tocado na alma, se isso fosse possível.

— Oh Jen... – Jared arfou, havia ficado impressionado, pois aquele gesto era uma forma de demonstrar a confiança que Jensen tinha nele, mas aquele pensamento não durou muito, pois sentiu Jensen o contraindo, e o puxando para dentro de si.

Jared levou as mãos ao quadril de Jensen ajudando-o a se mover. Jensen levantava totalmente o quadril fazendo com que ele quase saísse e voltava afundando-o novamente em seu corpo. Era magnífico estar ali. Seu currículo não era assim tão recheado, mas estar com Jensen estava sendo totalmente diferente.

Movia seu quadril de encontro ao dele, escutando-o gemer, e estava amando ver as expressões de Jensen quando era tocado naquele ponto em especial, que sempre o fazia gemer e urrar chamando-o.

— Jare... – Jensen repedia o nome de Jared como um mantra e com a voz embriagada de prazer.

Não estava tão diferente. Sentia seu corpo tremer, as mãos de Jensen espalmadas em seu tórax provocavam choques elétricos quando entravam em contato com seus mamilos. Tudo estava... Tão _fodidamente_ bom. Literalmente falando.

Se soubesse que a sensação de _cavalgar _era tão boa teria feito antes, mas estava agradecendo por não ter feito, pois aquele momento estava sendo especial. Jared era especial.

Parecia loucura, mas não conseguia pensar de outra forma, melhor dizendo, nem conseguia pensar naquele momento. Jared o tocava na próstata repetidas vezes. Sentia seu corpo tremer a cada nova investida. E como se uma onda elétrica atravessasse seu corpo por todos os lados possíveis e imaginais, gozou. Como nunca havia gozado na vida. Jared o puxou para um beijo, abafando boa parte de seus gemidos.

Jared rolou para cima de Jensen, sentindo as gotículas de suor escorrer entre seus corpos no processo, era delicioso estar dentro de Jensen, e a forma como ele o puxava para dentro de si, estava o deixando descontrolado. Continuou a penetrá-lo agora com ele em baixo de si, e não demorou muito e explodiu.

Jensen sentiu outra onda de prazer atravessar seu corpo quando sentiu o liquido quente e de Jared dentro de si, e não pode impedir que outro gemido escapasse por sua garganta. Sentia-se completo, repleto de Jared.

Jared o chamou, enquanto tinha os últimos espasmos de seu prazer. Com toda a certeza, aquele foi o momento mais maravilhoso de sua vida. Se da primeira vez achava que tinha morrido, dessa vez tinha ido para o inferno depois para o céu, para voltar para aquele lugar e enxergar Jensen corado e com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Deixou-se desabar em cima dele, vencido pelo cansaço.

Ficaram imóveis, somente sorvendo o máximo que podiam daquele momento que estava sendo único para ambos. Estavam ofegantes e saciados. Haviam entrado em um estado de transe, como se a vida lá fora não existisse mais. O que importava naquele momento era somente eles, Jared e Jensen e aquela cama.

O momento só acabou quando Jensen se remexeu e disse:

— Cara você é pesado! – Jensen estava ofegante e sorria.

— Pura gostosura! – disse Jared saindo levemente de Jensen, que se arrependeu do que disse, pois estava sentindo-se estranho pela falta de contato. O que não durou muito, pois Jared se aconchegou do outro lado da cama o puxou para que ele se acomodasse em seu peito.

Podia escutar o coração de Jared ainda bater acelerado, por sua causa, e não pode de depositar ali um leve beijo.

— Você é insaciável? – Jared perguntou tirando Jensen de seu tal pensamento. – Eu ainda não me recompus para você me instigar dessa forma!

— Cala a boca, Jared! – disse Jensen se aconchegando melhor nos braços de Jared. – Você acabou comigo e ainda fica pensando que eu estou instigando você!

— Olha quem fala! – disse Jared bocejando. – Foi você que acabou comigo. – apertou seus braços em volta de Jensen.

— Nos acabamos. – disse Jensen com a voz embriagada de sono.

—X—

Jared acordou com o som das gotas de chuva no vidro da janela. Lutava para abrir os olhos, eles teimavam em permanecer fechados, pois ali, naquela cama estava tão aconchegante e quente que dava vontade de voltar a dormir naquele instante, mas foi no momento em que tentou levantar os braços e se viu impedido, e lembrou o que havia acontecido naquela noite, e um enorme sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Puxou o corpo que estava ao seu lado, querendo sorver mais daquele contato. A mínima claridade que vinha do lado de fora o deixava notar as muitas e pequenas sardas que continha nas costas daquele com quem dividia a cama, e com leves beijos começou a contornar uma por uma.

Sentia Jensen se mexer levemente a cada novo beijo, então que daria um belo bom dia a ele. Continuou contornando cada sarda dele não comente com beijos, mas com leves mordidas. Deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas.

Sentia os pelos do corpo dele se arrepiarem a cada novo beijo e sorriu vitorioso, pois contatou que até dormindo Jensen se sentia atraído por ele, Jared. Levou a mão que fazia leves caricias na barriga de Jensen ao membro dele e contatou o quão desperto ele se encontrava, e começou a instigá-lo. E ele gemeu ao contato.

— Bom dia Jensen. – disse ao pé do ouvido do loiro, depositando ali uma leve mordida.

— Hmm. – foi somente isso que escutou do loiro, mas o corpo dele correspondia a cada nova caricia. O quadril dele mexia lentamente no sentido contrario da sua mão.

— Vamos acorde. – disse Jared intensificando a caricia e parando bruscamente o que fazia quando contatou que Jensen sorria. – Filho da...

— Estava tão bom! – disse Jensen sem olhá-lo. Esperou por alguma resposta, mas não recebeu nenhuma. Virou o corpo de frente para Jared, e a cara que ele estava fazendo, era digna de uma foto.

Ele estava com os braços cruzados no peito, e os olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer da parede e um leve bico de nos lábios.

— Bom dia Jared! – disse Jensen segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e depositando um leve beijo naquele bico que estava pedindo para ser beijado. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou: — Acho que precisamos de um banho.

E não pode segurar a risada quando o bico se transformou em um enorme sorriso malicioso.

— Concordo com você! – disse Jared envolvendo a cintura de Jensen o puxando para um novo beijo.

—X—

Jensen estava preparando o café quando Jared entrou na cozinha. Ele tinha ficado com a parte de arrumar o quarto, pois a pequena festinha que tinham feito havia acabado com os lençóis.

Sentou-se em _sua_ cadeira, e ficou a observar Jensen preparar o café. Viu ele caminhar até o pequeno _freezer _e tirar de lá pães congelados, pronto para assar. Então descobriu de onde ele tirava pão todo dia pela manhã. E sorriu, mas estava com um pensamento em mente que não o deixava quieto.

Seu olhar atento sobre Jensen, tentando em vão descobrir algo, mas se não perguntasse não teria a resposta, mas não estava certo se poderia fazer uma pergunta daquelas.

— O que foi Jared? – Jensen perguntou ainda de costas, enquanto colocava os pães para assar no forno.

— Nada! – respondeu Jared.

— Se não fosse nada, você não estaria batendo esse maldito pé no chão e mexendo tanto no cabelo! – Jensen disse e virou-se para olhá-lo.

Jared estava passando as mãos pelo cabelo naquele momento, e parou de bater o pé no chão no mesmo instante. Desde quando Jensen sabia suas manias? Ele o observava tanto assim?

— Toda vez que você quer me perguntar alguma coisa e não pergunta você fica assim, e isso me da nos nervos, por que não sei o que está pensando. – Jared mordeu o lábio quando escutou o que Jensen disse, e sorriu envergonhado.

— É que eu estava aqui pensado... – como iria fazer uma pergunta daquelas, só para saciar sua curiosidade. – Você disse que mora aqui há quatro anos, certo?

— Sim, e?

— Como são as pessoas? – Jensen não sabia onde Jared queria chegar com aquela pergunta. – As pessoas são bonitas? – e após essa pergunta não entendeu mais nada. E Jared notando que Jensen não o entendia, resolveu ser mais direto. – Você já se relacionou com alguém?

Jensen teve que rir. Todo aquele rodeio por aquilo?

— Ah, esquece... – Jared disse se levantando. – Lógico que você se relacionou, você não de ferro e não...

— Jared... – Jensen o cortou. – Você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu transei nessa cabana, se é isso que quer saber!

Jared suspirou aliviado, soltado o peso sobre a cadeira. E Jensen riu novamente. Notou o sorriso de Jensen e se sentiu o maior idiota do mundo, mas não ligava, Jensen estava sorrindo, para ele.

Não pode deixar de notar na mudança de Jensen desde que ele percebeu que o motivo dele estar ali era tudo culpa de Jeffrey, e também a outra mudança depois de que eles passaram a noite juntos.

Jensen estava o deixando se aproximar. Estava sorrindo, não estava mais se reprimindo. E se sentiu o homem mais sortudo do mundo. No primeiro dia havia prometido a si mesmo que iria arrancar dele tudo o que poderia, e estava conseguindo o que queria e mais um pouco. Notou que Jensen ainda o olhava e sorriu, verdadeiramente.

Quando lembrou de Jeffrey não conseguiu encontrar a raiva que estava sentindo antes. E teve que gargalhar.

— Você tem...

— Problemas mentais... Eu sei! – Jared cortou Jensen e gargalhou mais ainda, mas logo Jensen iria entender. – Nesse exato momento, pense no Jeffrey!

Jensen levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não estava conseguindo entender Jared. Aquele moreno era difícil de entender, ele nunca falava as coisas por completo. Parecia que ele não conseguia falar mais que meias palavras. Teria que aprender a interpretar o que ele dizia, ou a comunicação ficaria difícil.

— O que sente? – Jared perguntou, pois Jensen ainda continuava com o olhar inquisitivo.

— Nada, por que deveria sentir... – foi então que Jensen entendeu. – _Filho da mãe_!

— Era isso que eu queria dizer... Não tem raiva, vontade de matar nem nada do gênero. – e Jared voltou a gargalhar, quando já estava lacrimejando de tanto rir, disse quase sem fôlego: — Ele é um _filho da puta_ desgraçado que faz as coisas tudo meticulosamente pensadas!

— Com ou sem vontade de matá-lo eu vou fazê-lo mesmo assim! – Jensen disse seguindo o exemplo de Jared e começou a rir.

Não se lembrava de quando havia rido tanto assim na vida. Jared o fazia falar mais que o normal, o fazia se expressar mais que o normal e o fazia rir também. Ele era impossível.

Sempre achava uma forma de fazer graça com as coisas, mesmo que as tivessem graça para as outras pessoas, mas somente de ouvir ele sorrir, gargalhar já era motivo o suficiente para querer acompanhar.

Talvez ele estivesse ali para fazer ver que a vida não era só ficar de cara fechada espantando tudo e todos, e concordava mesmo com ele, Jeffrey era mesmo um desgraçado e dos bons, se é que podia dizer assim.

Ambos começaram a sentir o cheiro do café e escutaram suas barrigas clamarem por comida. Jared ainda tentava se recuperar de seu ataque de riso, e Jensen que não chegava nem perto de ter tido um ataque, mas também estava com a barriga doendo resolveu que já havia passado da hora de tomarem café.

Retirou os pães do forno e os colocou sobre a mesa, com bacon e ovos mexidos, apanhou a cafeteira e trouxe também para a mesa e começou a se servir, sendo acompanhado por Jared.

— Enquanto dormia, eu resolvi dar uma volta, e vi que o tempo deu uma melhorada. – Jensen disse, e logo em seguida mordeu seu pão, e tomou um belo gole de seu café preto. Assim que terminou de mastigas disse: — O que acha de dar uma volta?

— Agora vai me deixar sair? – Jared perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Bom, pelo que vi ao lado das minhas botas, do quarto, você já tem as suas, e pelo que sei Jeffrey lhe preparou bem para o que lhe esperava, então trouxe um casaco, não?

— Uhum. – Jared respondeu com a boca cheia.

— Então acho que está apto a dar uma volta pela mata.

Jared sorriu, pensou que teria que passar aqueles sete dias enfurnados, dentro daquela cabana, mas já estava tão acostumado a ficar ali que nem tinha pensado em sair, e foi um grande alivio saber que poderia ver o céu, mesmo que ele estivesse preto por conta da chuva.

Mal acabaram de tomar o café e já estavam se arrumando para sair. Jensen havia lhe dito que iria lhe mostrar como passava o tempo, quando não tinha nada para fazer. E assim que saíram pela porta, sentiu o frio cortante que estava fazendo do lado de fora da casa. Ainda bem que estava protegido com aquele enorme casaco que Paul havia lhe presenteado no ultimo natal.

Seguiram o caminho para o lado de trás da cabana, e foi só então que percebeu que atrás da cabana tinha um pequeno galpão. Jensen entrou primeiro e o seguiu. Quando ele acendeu a luz, foi então que viu o que Jensen fazia com suas horas vagas. O lugar estava repleto de pequenas maquetes e varias miniaturas de madeira.

— Vi em sua estante alguns livros sobre esculturas em madeira, mas nem cheguei a imaginar que realmente fazia. – Jared disse pegando um pequeno cavalo de madeira nas mãos.

— Quando se tem tempo de sobra, consegue-se aprender até grego. – Jensen disse.

— Latim, no seu caso! – Jared o corrigiu e Jensen concordou. – Isso é que ter habilidade com as mãos! – Jared disse e sorriu malicioso.

E não pode deixar de notar que Jensen havia corado, as bochechas deles ficaram um tanto avermelhadas, o que ressaltou a pequenas sardas que ele tinha no rosto, e teve uma vontade insana de beijá-lo, mas seu pensamento foi impedido por Jensen.

— Essa maquete aqui é da minha cabana e de como era a cabana do Jeffrey. – Jared espantou aqueles pensamentos e se aproximou da maquete, e então olhou de uma cabana para a outra. A de Jeffrey era bem maior.

E como ele havia dito antes, ela tinha dois andares e era muito maior que a de Jensen, mesmo em miniatura. Jensen lhe mostrava o restante das maquetes, e ficava cada vez mais impressionado.

— Você deveria fazer disso uma profissão! – Jared disse enquanto olhava uma, que Jensen havia lhe dito que era o pequeno e único mercado da cidade.

— Mas é! – Jensen respondeu encostando-se a mesa. – Esse é uma encomenda para o mercado. E aquela... – Jensen apontou para outro. – É para a prefeitura.

Com certeza Jensen tinha talento com as mãos. E iria ver o quão abeis elas poderiam ser mais tarde, mas pensaria nisso depois. Quando terminou de ver as maquetes e as miniaturas, Jensen lhe chamou para ir o seguir.

E lá estavam eles fazendo um tour mata adentro, a chuva continuava a cair, mas era ela que estava dando um toque especial para toda aquela caminhada, via a copa das arvores balançarem com as gotas da chuva, e estava se sentindo um próprio homem do mato. Estava olhando para cima quando Jensen lhe avisou que haviam chegado. Quando olhou para frente, avistou o enorme lago.

— UOOOU. – foi à única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

Quando Jeffrey lhe disse sobre o lago, havia pensado em um laguinho, mas não um senhor lago. Só de olhá-lo dava vontade de se livrar das roupas e entrar nele, mas não faria isso, com certeza a água estava gelada, muito gelada.

— As pessoas da cidade fazem a festa no lago quando é verão! – Jensen disse tirando Jared de seus pensamentos.

— Imagino... Eu com essa chuva tive vontade de entrar, imagina no calor. Definitivamente deve ser uma delicia.

— Não te aconselho a fazer isso! – Jensen disse rindo. – Fiz isso uma vez e quase morri de hipotermia!

— E depois sou eu que tenho sérios problemas mentais! – Jared ironizou.

— Mas tem!

— Não só eu!

Ficou imaginando como seria estar ali no verão, se ficasse ali até o verão, mas conforme as coisas estavam indo com o Jensen, com certeza estaria ali para nadar com ele.

Olhou para ele, que olhava para as pequenas ondas que as gotas da chuva faziam na superfície do lago. Então se aproximou vagarosamente, e o enlaçou pela cintura, mas não foi uma coisa totalmente boa, estavam com os casacos molhados, e eles eram tão grossos que nem dava para saber onde o casaco acabava e onde Jensen começava, mas mesmo assim permaneceu naquela posição.

Permaneceram assim por um tempo, apenas abraçados. Tudo parecia tão normal. Era como se estivessem juntos há anos. Jensen que nunca tivera um relacionamento duradouro durante toda a vida estranhava, mas estava tão... Perfeito. Não conseguia encontrar uma palavra melhor, mas ainda sentia medo.

Estava gostando de ter Jared ao seu lado, e não saberia o que fazer caso ele resolvesse ir embora, mas era bom não pensar naquilo naquele momento.

— Sabe... – escutou Jared dizer tentando o abraçar mais, mas aqueles malditos casacos não deixavam. – Eu pensei que sua vida se resumia em comer lanche, ler seu maldito livro de latim e dormir, mas percebi que com um lugar como esse, existe varias coisas que podem ser feitas.

— E a caça é uma delas! – Jensen o lembrou.

— Mas não estamos na temporada de caça agora! – Jared também o lembrou e os dois riram.

— Aqui é um ótimo lugar para uma pessoa que quer ter uma vida pacata e sossegada. – Jensen virou de frente para Jared e o olhou nos olhos. – O que é o meu caso. Eu não largaria essa vida para voltar à cidade grande, só deixaria Hampshire para voltar para o Texas. – Jensen disse sem se dar conta.

— Texas? – Jared perguntou. Estava surpreso, Jensen não havia lhe dito que era texano.

— Sim, Texas – Jensen disse se dando conta da burrada que havia feito. – Sou de Dallas.

— Você não tinha me dito que era texano! – Jared afirmou olhando nos olhos de Jensen.

— Você não perguntou! – Jensen respondeu rindo.

— E mesmo se eu tivesse perguntado, você não iria dizer! – Jared murmurou, e viu Jensen contrair os lábios, pois ele sabia que era verdade.

— Bom, digamos que não iria falar, não antes, mas falei agora!

— Antes tarde do que nunca! – disse Jared puxando-o mais contra o seu corpo.

Logo no inicio descobriu que com Jensen ele teria que confiar na pessoa para falar alguma coisa sobre si, e que ele tinha o seu tempo para fazer as coisas. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para que ele lhe contasse sobre sua vida.

Ele já sabia quase tudo sobre a sua vida, mas também, se não tivesse contado, teria que ficar de baixo de chuva ou dentro do seu carro atolado. Não gostava muito de contar sobre ela, mas tudo bem, contar para Jensen era diferente.

— Vamos voltar... – disse Jensen tentando se livrar dos braços de Jared, mas parecia ser impossível. – Se ficar muito tarde, a chuva vai piorar e não vamos conseguir caminhar de volta para a cabana!

— Sim, senhor guia! – Jared zombou, mas mesmo assim não soltou Jensen que continuou olhando-o.

Estava se segurando para não beijar Jensen desde a hora em que ele ficou todo vermelho no galpão, mas estar ali abraçado com ele, em frente aquele imenso lago não pode se segurar.

Aproveitou o momento em que Jensen iria falar alguma coisa, que naquela hora não iria importar, e tomou os lábios dele em um beijo intenso, que fora respondido com a mesma intensidade.

No caminho de volta para a cabana fora tranqüilo, assim como a ida. Conversavam sobre como funcionavam as caçadas, e Jensen explicava como e onde colocava as armadilhas. Ficava fascinado com Jensen entendia muito bem das coisas que fazia, mas também, não era para menos, tinha que aprender a se virar em meio à mata.

Assim que entraram na casa, se livraram das botas e das jaquetas, correram para a cozinha. Estavam famintos, mas também não era para menos. Haviam andado muito. E como sempre Jensen apareceu com dois lanches para que eles comessem, mas não reclamou. Estava mesmo faminto.

Assim que terminaram de comer, seguiram para a sala, não estavam falando muito, pois palavras não eram necessárias. Era como se um entendesse a necessidade do outro. Jared foi para o quarto e apanhou seu laptop, e o levou para sala, sentando no sofá com ele em seu colo, e Jensen fez o mesmo em sua poltrona e com seu livro de latim.

Já havia virado uma rotina, logo após o _almoço/lanche_ que faziam, iam para sala e ficavam em silêncio. Se os vissem, e soubessem que na noite anterior tinham se tocado e se amado, mas durante o dia era como se suas vidas fossem as mesmas, mesmo com pequenas mudanças.

Os olhares continuavam, mas quando um olhava o outro no desviavam, se só paravam quando Jared caia na gargalhada. O que não era muito difícil de acontecer.

— É estranho! – Jensen disse assim que os olhares se encontraram novamente.

— Eu sei! – Jared respondeu, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

— Eu estava pensando, o que vamos ser? – Jensen o indagou meio incerto.

— Não sei, mas faço idéia do que quero ser! – Jared disse batendo a mão no sofá para que Jensen se aproximasse.

— E o que é? – perguntou Jensen levantando-se e caminhando até ele.

— Cara, vai parecer meio piegas e muito gay, mas... – Jared disse, mas Jensen o interrompeu.

— Nós somos gays! – Jensen disse rindo, e vendo que aquilo não ajudou em nada então reformulou: - Bi?

E Jared deixou o tom e a cara séria de lado e caiu na gargalhada. Como Jensen conseguia fazer aquelas coisas? Normalmente era ele quem estragava com o clima sério das coisas, mas toda vez que tentou parecer sério. A segunda vez que tentou parecer sério naquele dia, Jensen havia feito ele rir.

Não sabia o porque, mas gostava de arrancar gargalhadas de Jared. Era como se elas ecoassem em seu interior e o fizesse sentir coisas estranhamente boas – como diziam em filmes de comédia romântica para meninas – sentia borboletas dançarem em seu estomago.

— Eu não sei como falar... – Jared disse deixando o laptop de lado. – Sabe, Jen, você é especial... Ontem quando eu tava com você, foi especial... Eu nunca tinha sentido isso com ninguém, até ontem!

— Eu te entendo Jared. – Jensen sentou ao seu lado.

— Mas eu ainda não... – Jared começou a dizer, mas fora interrompido.

— Sei o que estou sentindo... – Jensen concluiu a frase e Jared concordou com a cabeça.

— Era exatamente isso o que eu ia dizer! – ele sorriu e encostou-se no sofá, olhando para o teto, Jensen o seguiu e fez o mesmo.

— Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério verdadeiro! – Jensen confidenciou, e suspirou.

— Tirando minha ex-namorada Genevieve, com quem namorei da sétima até o final do colegial, e o Tom que foi um desastre, e não um relacionamento. Não tive mais nenhum!

— Pelo menos teve, os que eu tive foram somente por conta do meu... – Jensen se pegou dizendo o que não deveria novamente, mas dessa vez conseguiu se frear. – Esquece.

— É difícil falar de você, não é? – Jared perguntou, passando os braços em volta de Jensen, e puxando-o de uma forma que ele não precisasse olhá-lo.

— É complicado, não difícil! – Jensen disse se aconchegando e permanecendo assim. Pois o silencio que se instalou após aquele comentário parecia mais um silêncio fúnebre.

Permaneceram, assim calados durante um bom tempo, a mão de Jared não parava um único segundo fazendo uma leve caricia nos cabelos. Sentia uma paz anormal quando sentia os braços de Jared o envolvendo.

— Eu gosto de doces. – escutou Jared dizer do nada, remexendo-se e virando Jensen de frente para si.

— Como?

— Eu disse que gosto de doces. – ele repetiu rindo. – Sua vez.

Jensen sorriu. Jared era espontâneo, e nunca imaginaria um assunto daqueles. Seria um jogo, e achou interessante então logo respondeu.

— Gosto de café. – Jensen disse vendo Jared sorrir então completou: - Forte e sem açúcar.

— Cachorros são maravilhosos!

— Adoro acordar tarde, mas depois que vivi três anos tendo o pai do Jeffrey como vizinho, não consigo mais o fazer.

— Odiei o caminho da cabana dele até aqui! – Jared disse fazendo uma carranca. – Pareceu que andei uns trezentos quilômetros e ainda cheguei na casa de um caçador antipático! – Jared riu com gosto, ao ver a cara de Jensen.

— Primeiro: a distância entre as cabanas a são apenas duzentos metros. Segundo: Com essa tempestade, ninguém em sã consciência sairia de casa para bater em minha porta, ainda mais de noite. Terceiro: Ver um cara de três metros de altura, todo sujo de barro e falando que conhece seu amigo, só poderia ser pegadinha.

— Mas não era! – Jared disse puxando Jensen.

— O que é uma maravilha! – Jensen sorriu, e seu sorriso foi capturado pelos lábios de Jared, o que não achou nem um pouco ruim.

—X—

Jensen rolou na cama sentindo falta de algo, e esse algo seria uma pessoa grande, forte e quente ao seu lado. Tateou o lado que Jared costumava dormir e então se descobriu só na cama. Estava cansado de mais para conseguir levantar da cama, mas ficar sozinho nela não parecia nem um pouco confortável. Era confortável, mas não tão quando ele estava ao seu lado, com ele era aconchegante. E afundou o rosto no travesseiro que Jared usava para dormir, podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado neles.

Rolou de um lado para o outro ainda tentando dormir, mas era impossível. Pensou em ir aonde Jared estava somente para puxá-lo novamente para a cama, para que assim pudesse dormir, mas sentiu um cheiro bom, muito bom vindo da cozinha, e escutou seu estomago roncar. Precisava comer, precisava de vitaminas, pois o homem com quem estava dividindo a cama o deixava desidratado, e sorriu com o pensamento. Levantou vagarosamente da cama e apanhou suas roupas e uma toalha. Não teria jeito, teria mesmo que levantar.

Estranhou a porta do quarto estar fechada quando notou que ela estava fechada, mas ao abri-la entendeu o porque. Escutava os acordes de uma música qualquer vindo da cozinha. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia escutado musica dentro da sua casa, ou melhor, nunca tinha escutado música ali.

Tomaria seu banho e depois daria uma olhada no que Jared estava fazendo em sua cozinha, se estava fazendo o café ou se estava destruindo-a.

Quando acordou, viu Jensen dormindo ao seu lado e teve pena de acordá-lo. Ele estava com um semblante tão calmo, tão leve. E como ele havia lhe dito que gostava de dormir até tarde, deixaria que ele acordasse a hora que quisesse. E foi preparar o café, logo depois de seu banho.

Mesmo depois daquela cena toda sobre a cozinha, e tal. Não pensou duas vezes em invadi-la novamente, pois agora sabia que as circunstâncias eram diferentes. Ele e Jensen estavam juntos. Não sabia se estavam namorando, ou só dando uns _pegas_ por esporte, enquanto a chuva não parava, ou se era só uma aventura de férias, mas pensar sobre isso o deixava meio angustiado, não queria pensar sobre isso, de talvez se afastar de Jensen. Só de pensar em se afastar dele, já sentia saudade.

* * *

**Nota: **Gente, eu consegui fazer três capítulos hoje dia 21/10/2010. Mas só estou postando hoje dia 26/10/2010 É que eu tenho meus prazos, né? Mesmo que eu não os cumpra, eu fico meia assim de postar antes. UAHSUAHSUAHS Eu sou dumal. Eu sei. Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Sério. Deixem-me saber. Se vocês achar que eu mereço. Pq realmente não estou me sentindo merecedora. Os hits são tantos. E as reviews tão poucas. E isso me broxa. Acho que estou demorando pra atualizar por causa disso. Mas tudo bem. Obrigada por continuarem comigo. Todo esse tempo. Beijos, amo vocês


	8. AVISOS

Olá pessoas que tanto amo. Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.

Então, queria me desculpar pela demora na postagem da Fic, mas eu realmente não estou conseguindo. Eu andei tendo muitos problemas, e como um dos meus problemas é esse perfil, essa conta, esse nome na fic... E quase todos os problemas relacionado a ela, eu não vou mais postar a fic aqui.

Ela vai voltar para o meu antigo perfil, que é mais pratico e mais fácil de mexer, e é muito melhor pra mim. Amo muito mais ele do que esse.

E por esse motivo a fic vai ficar estagnada aqui, sem atualização, até eu criar coragem para excluí-la. Pq mesmo eu não gostando dela aqui, eu fico péssima em excluir as reviews que recebi aqui. Espero que entendam.

Se quiserem continuar lendo a fiction, é só entrar no meu outro perfil: www . fanfiction . net / ~ KuchikiRukia13 (é só retirar os espaços e colar ele da forma que está aqui)

Ou, se preferir, pode ir até os autores favoritos. A conta vai estar lá, assim como no meu perfil, com o link da fic postada novamente.

**Link de Refuge**: http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6623642/ 1 /

Pesso desculpas por toda essa confusão. E também, se não for pedir demais, gostaria que não me abandonassem, pois é por mim e principalmente por vocês que escrevo.

Bom, acho que era isso o que eu tinha para falar.

Obrigada por tudo.

Vejo vocês em breve (?)

Beijos.


End file.
